Scream For Us
by OhArizona
Summary: Brothers and a sister reunited after a long while. But there are evil forces at work, all of which threaten to pull them and their loved ones apart. Add that with humor and the Cullen's, and we're good to go. SPN/Twi. Canon pairs. New summary.
1. Stabbed With A Fork

**SAM POV:**

Dean - a multitude of words could describe the jackass, but only one, simple, four lettered word came to mind, instantly; jerk. He was acting like the biggest one you'd ever meet really; hunting down a family of vampires that hadn't caused any harm to humans. Even one of them was a doctor - he'd supposedly never lost a patient yet. From the information that I had gathered, no, forced to gather, on these vampires was incredulous. The younger ones, the kids, I guess, had enrolled in Forks High School, or so the information told. Not much else was known on the coven.

Dean and I had been following the scent, or trail, I guess you could say, all over the different towns in Washington state. One had lead us to what my brother presumed as their abandoned home, so, we set up lot there. Then, on our next drive out, we found one leading to the high school, a dirt lane, and now, we were on one leading to a humans home.

Stupid enough, Dean pulled into the driveway of the home, probably hoping to start a fight, but from what I could tell, there hadn't been vampires here in a few months! Why we were even here, left me clueless.

"Sam?" Someone called through my pretenses. "Time to get up and out. Come on Sammy." Huh. Guess I'd fallen asleep in the Impala. I swear, if Dean played any pranks while I was asleep, he would be a dead man walking. A zombie - or vampire - you could call him. I guess that would make more sense, seeing as we've seen a dead woman walking before. Then again, I didn't want a vengeful spirit named Dean on my ass end either.

"I'm up, I'm up." I moaned, moving to adjust the seat belt and grab the door handle. "Please tell me you played no pranks. Please." I groaned, just as I got out and met him at the front of the vehicle.

"None - yet." Dean grinned, and then we were off to disturb the peace. Dean knocked good and loud on the door, while I stood still as a statue, waiting for whoever lived here to open the door.

A few muffled noises came from inside, some sounding like trips, some thuds on padded - no, wooden - floor, and others a few moans of pain from the falls. Moments later, this ordinary, but still quite pretty girl answered the door. Her long brown hair went to her waist, her eyes were like pools of milky chocolate, and her skin was slightly pale. She wore jeans and a dark blue hoodie, with her complexion, these things truly commented her pale skin.

I looked over at Dean and saw him plastering a grin on his face. I rolled my eyes at him, he was probably thinking he could get a one night stand with the girl, no doubt. I turned my glance back to the girl, and saw something flash in here eyes; recognition? Couldn't be, we've never met this girl before, that I recall.

"Can I help you guys?" she asked. Her tone was a light, with a hint of perhaps deepness to it. Strange. Normally people were rude to us, before they got the courage up to ask us questions.

Dean piped up first, somehow recovering from whatever he was thinking about. "Yes, we're Dean and Sam Winchester, and we'd like to have a few moments to talk with you. May we come in, miss?"

Wow. That was a side of Dean I'd never seen. He wasn't even trying his con job on the girl, just being polite. That was when she spoke again, her tone hit me, hard. "Did you say Winchester...or are my ears deceiving me?" she asked, her tone light as a butterfly.

"Sure did. Oh, my apologies, what's you're name?" Again, politeness. I really wish he would stop the charade. I received a glance from my brother as he shook his head gently. "Sam, manners, I know you can talk, c'mon." he whispered, low enough for me to hear. I let out a gentle sigh and smiled politely at the female. In return, I got a brilliant smile back.

"Jeez, you really are stupid Dean. No wonder you always got picked on." she mumbled, before smiling again. "Come on, really, you don't remember me?" she asked. Her eyes gave a slight hint of sadness, before she sighed.

I answered this time, "Quite sorry, but no."

She crossed her arms over her chest and huffed. "Christ, you two are dumb as ever. Really. Ugh. Fine, I'll just flat out tell you two, 'cause if I don't, you'll be guessing forever. Name's Isabella Marie Winchester-Swan. Ring some bells?" she asked, as I opened my mouth, almost as if it hit the cement, with a quick glance at Dean, I confirmed he looked the same way - stunned.

So, this girl that we both had just been gaping at, was telling us that she was our sister, the one that had been sent to live with our uncle and aunt, Charlie and Renée, because dad wouldn't take his baby girl, and infant, with him? How could she possibly have survived so long? She had to be what, eighteen, or nineteen by now?

The last I'd seen little Isa was when she was eleven years old, and we were working on our own, since dad was gone. You see, every month, if we weren't on a hunt, I'd take the Impala with Dean, and go out to Phoenix, where aunt Renée was living after her split up from uncle Charlie. When we got there, we'd stay for a little while and play with the adorable Isa.

We would even teach her all about how to kill the supernatural, how to load guns effectively. In the end of that, she ended up being better than Dean and myself. She was a fast loader, unlike us, who were slower. She managed to beat us both at the tactics part too. It was a sad thing to see. I mean, Aunt Renée was laughing her ass off, Step-Uncle Phil found it amusing, and Uncle Charlie was even there, and was using Phil for support.

They found it even funnier when Bella had shot Dean in the leg by accident, and he wobbled and tripped. Now I too found it funny that a girl beat him at his own game, but not so funny of the hospital trip.

Then, the last I saw of her I was nineteen, Dean was twenty-two, when we stopped going to see little Isa, when we started getting larger, more complicated cases from Bobby. That was when we got the case to hunt after these four vampires, even taking ones mate out before the other three escaped quickly. Stupid vampires, they wanted us dead quickly, not even worth compromising with. But, we did it for the sake of our dearest little sister; Isabella; we wanted her safe, and we wanted our revenge.

Dean seemed to recover first from his shock, as he took our sister into a hug. I smiled at the two, it was a funny picture, because Bella hovered over Dean, just like myself. I hoped she was a smart ass, that way Dean would have a good run for his money. I'll admit, I'm not that fun to tease like I used to be.

As soon as my brother released Bella, I engulfed her in a hug. She took me by surprise, but ended up hugging me back, with a grin on her face. She seemed genuinely pleased to actually see us, unlike most people. Then again, she was a hunter, trained by us, or it was because we were too cute too resist. Cute, and Dean, though, don't mix, and he'd kill me over twice if he heard that. Without a second thought in his mind, too.

As soon as I dropped Bella she took a gasp of air, and glared at me. I grinned at her, and then her face lit up. "So, boys, what're you doing here?" she asked, after her slight episode.

Dean grunted, obviously having forgotten the hunt for once. I sighed, and answered. "We're uh, here on note of vampire activity." If it was possible, Bella's face went whiter than any vampire or zombie we'd ever encountered. "Something wrong?" I asked her.

"No. It's just that these vampires are vegetarians, they drink from animals, like that Montana Coven ya'll met. Lenore, right?" she said, quickly, covering up her mistakes. "And the shape shifters are protectors, don't go after them either. Please." she begged.

I was speechless, she knew the other reason we had stopped in town. The damn shape shifters. Dean and I were never really big on them, but ever since they framed us for murders, we just earned a huge dislike toward them altogether.

"Bella," I began, but she put her hand up and cut me off.

"You leave the vampires and shifters alone, and I'll take your offer up from years ago. Or is that not open anymore?"

She was referring to when Dean and I had asked her to join us when she was eleven. She was skilled, and we knew having her by our side would be skillful. As far as I knew our dad, nor Dean had revoked that offer.

"Offer's still standing." Dean murmured, now disappointed he lost two hunts in one day. But it was well worth it, if we got Bella to hunt with us.

"I'll get my guns and gear. Meet you in the Impala. Sam, by the way, I call shotgun!" she exclaimed, throwing herself in the house. You could hear clattering and banging from where we stood as she looked for her items. I sighed, and pulled on Dean's jacket, telling him to get in the car. He complied with a huff, as I got into the backseat.

Minutes later, Bella flew out the door in a flash, and was seated in the front seat, and her bags in the overly cluttered trunk. Dean threw her a grin, and turned on his mullet music, and started the Impala, heading out of town. "To the convenience store!" he exclaimed now, and hit the gas pedal, harder than needed, and we were flying down the small town streets.

Once Dean had hit his mark of the poor convenient store, wiping them clean of all the Hostess, Little Debbie, and salt, he was proud of himself and was stopping for dinner. Of course, it was his favorite, greasy cheeseburger with extra onions. Bella chose to get a salad alongside myself, and when Dean made a sarcastic comment, Bella stabbed him in his hand with a fork. I suppose he did have it coming, I mean he downright insulted all females by saying that, no, wait, I'll spare the comment he made. It's likely to make another appearance soon, anyways.

After dinner, and four fork stabbings later, we were back on the highway, and heading out to see Bobby. He said he had a case for us, but what he didn't know is that Bella was back, and on the Winchester team now.

**A/N: Love it? Hate? Reviews are welcomed. It's that little green button down below, that Dean and Sam want you to hit. Chapter two soon maybe.**


	2. Welcome Back, Bella

**A/N: I usually don't start with these things, but I want to clear a few things up. ;) First off, I answered my gracious reviewers, and I love how many of you guys put me on your alert/favorite lists! And to clear this up, before anyone asks, Bella has some of the YED's blood in her too. I just need a power for her. Any ideas? Make it original. ;)**

**Also, this story's set in the beginning of season two, after Roadkill (episode 16). So, that means Sam never died, Dean never made his deal, but John's dead. (Sad enough)**

**winchesterxgirl: Yes. I'll be explaining why she just up and left, I promise. ;) That is such a good point, if Dean thought his mom was hot, you'd have to wonder his reaction to their sister all grown up.**

**Joseph Winchester-Halliwell: PostNM, actually. :3 I checked out your C2, btw. ;)**

**ThReEwOrDsUnDoNe: You just made **_**my**_** day for that wonderful review. ;) Enjoy.**

**EPOV: 1 Year Later**

It's been one year since my beloved Bella had left my life, for what may have been forever. That was one thought that I had the most trouble trying to bear. My family too, had all become very depressed, you didn't need Jasper to even know that. Bella's leaving had been all but a snap decision, and a text message to all of our phones.

I remember those messages very clearly, as if it were just yesterday. They had come from an unknown number, blocked, actually, but each signed with 'B.S.'. Bella's usual signature on her phone. It was heart breaking to read them all in one night, after returning home from a hunt.

_-Flashback-_

_I had been running, faster than normal, but just slow enough that I was still aware of the sounds around me. That was when I heard the familiar ring of 'My Universe' play, signaling that a text message had come through. I skidded to a stop, narrowly missing a tree in the process, and quickly snagged my phone from my pocket. There on the main screen it showed 'B.S.'. _

_I hurriedly flipped it open, and skimmed through the message, but getting every detail in. It read; 'I'm sorry. I'm leaving. I love you. Goodbye. - B.S.'. Simple as that. I was stunned, my Bella, my love, my future wife, had just, in four, simple lines, told me she was gone._

_From where I stood, I could hear Alice's shriek, Esme's cry, and guffawed cries from the rest of my family. Bella, as we knew, had access to all of our cell phone numbers, for emergencies. I started running again, determined to reach home, and listen to thoughts in the house._

_When I reached the mansion, the first person I hear was Carlisle. He kept replaying the message over and over; 'Daddy (surely not my real dad, but as close as I can get), I love you, and I'm sorry that I'm leaving you. Thank you for everything, your son and the emergency room. -B.S.'_

_Esme on the other hand was tearlessly sobbing over her cell phone, as the message played in her head; ' Mommy (the only one I knew), I love you more than anything, and I'm sorry that I'm leaving you. Keep track of Edward, and thank you. -B.S.'_

_Rosalie was even sobbing over a lost cause now. Her message was also replaying; 'My sister, I'm sorry we couldn't get to know each other well, but that may have been good. Love you. -B.S.'_

_Emmett was shaking and hissing out his sobs, as his phone buzzed in with his message and he read it in low murmurs; 'You are worse than D when it comes to innuendos, but you're my teddy bear/brother. I love you. -B.S.' That set him further into tears, knowing that she loved him, and that he was her teddy bear._

_Alice, from what I could tell, was in Jasper's arms crying over her text, as she kept muttering the words as she remembered them; 'Don't look for me. You won't find me, at all. But I love you, my big sister, and may be a shopaholic, but you're awesome. Look after Edward. -B.S.'_

_Jasper's phone had just buzzed in as I was listening to Alice, so I caught his as he read it; 'My favorite brother, no doubt, you're quite and reserved, like S, but wise like D. I love you, for sure. Keep Edward out of trouble. -B.S.'_

_-End Flashback-_

The sobs that claimed my family that day were just purely heart tearing. It was just like wanting to die. The next day, we had quickly packed our vars and left for Baton Rouge, the capitol of Louisiana. A remote place in the swamp, but still well enough for us to use. We had been skipping out on school here, too devastated that we had lost our sister and mate in one day.

**BPOV: 1 Year Later**

Oh. My. God. I swear, I was ready to _kill_ Dean. He just wouldn't shut up about this one hunt we were heading to in Baton Rouge. I may be sitting in the backseat, behind Sam, but that sure doesn't mean I can't just slide over and slap my _darling_ brother upside the head.

"-and then we'll check out this bar-" I faintly heard Dean saying before my hand shot through the air, and clapped the back of his head. Ironically, Sam had done the same thing, and turned to grin at me from the passenger side.

"Dudes, not cool. So not cool." Dean hissed from the driver's seat as we drove straight over the border and into Louisiana.

Sam and I groaned, we were almost to the family that had called Ellen, who had called Bobby, who had called Sam, who told Dean, who told me. Yeah. Long chain reaction, like dominoes. Great, huh? The real reason we were groaning was because we had bad luck with their kind...vampires, that is. We were told that they were vegetarians, like my previous family, but even so, they needed our help. They had one hell of a demon on their ass.

Dean stopped for gas at a local station, grabbed some beer and chips, and then we were on our ways again. I was amazed that the radio was lightly playing, instead of the normal blaring, and it was also playing on a light classical station. I had to wonder if the guy was bi-polar sometimes.

I reached up and snagged one of the beers from Dean, and cracked it open. He was too busy downing the chips he had grabbed. Barbecue of course. Sam was going _organic_ with Organic Lays. I myself had gone all natural and gotten Baked Lays. They weren't my first choice, but it was easier to tell the little packets apart this way.

As I had been thinking, we'd gone back into motion, Dean speeding, down the highway, until he turned onto a long, winding road. "Almost there, my little precious's." Dean quipped.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Sam's eye twitch, and I could almost _see_ the glower that hung on his face. "Dean. Was that a death wish?"

"No!" he hissed, quickly. He then proceeded to slam on the Impala's brakes, before caressing the dashboard.

"I'm sorry baby girl, did daddy hurt you?" he asked the Metallicar, as he'd so kindly named it.

"My Lord, Dean, it's just a car." Sam hissed under his breath, as our brother turned the engine off, and glared at our other brother.

"Apologize. To the car. Now." Dean hissed at Sam.

"I'm sorry Metallicar. Will you forgive me?" You could practically hear the sarcasm dripping in his voice as he apologized to a car.

"Forgiven. Now, let's go meet us some vampires!" he exclaimed, enthused now. My Lord, he had to be bi-polar. Note to self, ask Bobby if he was ever checked for that.

Sam and I sighed in unison, before clambering out of the car and up the walk way, Dean leading the way in all his glory. Not. As we flitted up the porch steps now, I noticed that the house was very fancy, and that it was a beautiful white mansion.

Sam, being the polite one of us three, knocked on the door. When it opened, I saw a face that I'd never thought I'd see again. There, in my presence stood Carlisle Cullen. He was just as godly as ever, and still the same man I had seen just days before my departure. Of course, I also currently had an open wound from our hunt in Nebraska two days ago, and it was likely to be smelt.

It hurt like hell, and I wouldn't let Sam, nor Dean, patch me up, because with the damn yellow-eyed demons blood in me, I healed faster than normal. Sam was the same way, but he preferred to get stitches. He was actually considered normal compared to me, until he had one of his visions. But then, when I had my my power kick in, he was considered the freak of our trio. It actually surprised me that Dean didn't have any of the yellow eye's blood in him.

"Hello, I'm Carlisle Cullen. You must be the Winchesters?" my ex-father exclaimed with joy, despite his family being in grave danger. He had a habit of that, and of pulling people from their reveries. He even had his hand extended for a shake, to which was complied.

"That's right, sir. I'm Samuel Winchester, but Sam's fine. Anything but Sammy." he said, sticking his hand out to shake Carlisle's extended hand. "Always a pleasure."

Sam then moved so Dean could shake with Carlisle, but he bumped fists instead. "Dean Winchester at your service." he grinned, and then hesitated about moving so they could get a view of me.

I'd told my brothers all about the Cullens, everything that I knew from the back of mind to the front of my palm, you could say. I told them that they saved my life when I had to act normal, I told them everything about James, about the sadistic Victoria set out for revenge.

Dean had finally moved by that time, and I heard a slight gasp. "Bella Winchester." I murmured, bumping my fist against Carlisle's, before I fell back to Dean's side.

After Carlisle got over his obvious shock, he motioned for us to enter the mansion. He led us through three white rooms until he reached a dining room, where all of the Cullens sat, deep in thought. It looked like they were pure statue, aside from the slight movements they made to show they were breathing, taking in each new scent.

"My loves, these are the Winchesters, Sam, Dean, and Bella. They are the best hunters our good friend Ellen could find, and are here to help. Stay clear of their way, let them do as they please. I'm sure they have better things to do than be here protect us. Right?" he spoke, turning back to look at my family.

"Not really, Carlisle. We'd just pick up another hunt, or something." I quickly answered.

That was all it took for the whole family to snap their heads to me, and I cowered behind Sam, as he was just a few inches taller than me. Sam however, side stepped behind Dean, and I side stepped behind him, forming a line.

"Bella!" My brothers said at the same time. "Get over it." Their unison thing was really going to weird me out one day, then again, we all did it too each other as well.

I huffed, and stepped out from behind my brothers, only to be greeted by seven pairs of golden and black eyes. The ones that entranced me were my loves, my Edward's, eyes. They were the blackest of all, maybe from not hunting, or because of my wound. Whichever it was, it was not good for him.

"Bella?" They all called, in obvious shock, as I nodded.

I was still the same Bella they knew, just older, more powerful, and not so soft and clumsy. I also bore tattoos of protection against my skin, killed more people than Jasper had as a newborn, and had seen things they never knew existed.


	3. This Is True

**A/N: Thanks guys for voting. You'll see the winner here in a coming chapter. Now, it's answer you guys time. XD**

**WinchesterXGirl: I thought that over as well, but when you think of it, it would be more of the hosts mind instead of their own.**

**Angel JJK: Haha. Over course.**

**XxShadowDragonxX: Gracias. :3**

**The voting note will be saved, and then when completed, put up as an extra. thanks guys. Now, onto Dean's POV. :D**

**DPOV:**

My sister, from what I could tell, was paranoid, even after spending so much time with me. She'd changed since she was younger, since we'd last seen her as a little teenager, soft, and frail. But here she was now, muscled and stronger. In her was something I'd never have known about unless I'd asked Dad, it was something he never wanted Sammy to know about. He'd said it would take time to remember for me.

That was true, and I knew what the secret of the family was now, and it came as a shock to me. I remembered that there were _two _six month old twin babies, not just one. Sammy and Bella. They were twins, both aged twenty-two, not more and not less. I may be twenty-six now, and that may have passed through my mind until dad had given me the second family secret, but I was damned well determined to not this slip until it was time for them to know.

But back to the present, with all those vampires staring at my little sister. The one blonde vampire, Carlisle, I think he said his name was, was standing shocked, until the other blonde male raised his head, sniffing the air slightly, his eyes gaining a frenzy look.

Bella noticed this, and glanced at the small pixie one and the auburn haired male, before looking at me. She then proceeded to approach him. "Down Jasper." she called, her voice was soft, and soothing to me, it was also the voice she used when she was patching one of us up after a hunt.

"You don't want to get close to him," the small one said, with a glare in our direction, then at Bella. Her golden eyes were glazed over while she was watching the blonde - Jasper, our sister had said.

As Bella pulled her sleeve up, she revealed an open wound. I instantly felt a concern for her, and went to get closer when Sam pulled me back. I was about to whip around and tell him to let go, when the male went to pounce. Bella however, was paying very close attention, and stepped to the left, which sent him into the wall, and shook the house.

"Ah, ah, ah, Jasper. No attacking the helpers." she called out in a sing song voice, before prancing over to him. "Now, then, we're here for a reason, care to explain it?" she asked, helping pull Jasper up with her right hand, and then walking back to us.

With that done and over, I had decided after all this drama of re-meeting was over, I would tell my siblings they were twins. They already knew they may have to be killed or go evil and lead the apocalypse. It was only fair for them to know that they were more than just siblings, but twins.

"Anyways. Please, tell us about this predicament." Sam quickly said, diverting attention his way.

"Yes, back on track, annoy my sister later." I mumbled, after giving a slight chuckle at the word 'predicament'. I'll admit, it has a funny sound to it. A very funny one.

"Right. Ahem, children, and Emmett, come to order. As you know, we've called the Winchesters here to help us solve the oncoming problem. The demon with black eyes is bringing a small army, and with it, an old enemy. Victoria. We all know she's hell bent on getting revenge, but when she teamed up with black eyes, she became much worse.

"That's where the Winchesters come in. They are sure to have a plan? When they do, they will use whatever it takes to keep us safe." Carlisle, the guy who could be named after a street, and not, as Bella had called him, an angelican pastor.

"So, what you're saying, Carlisle, is that you've placed us in the hands of mere mortals? Those who can't even defend themselves from creatures of the night?" The hot blonde vampire hissed at the father figure.

He glared at her, pulling his lips up into a growl. "We are Rosalie, because they've handled things we've never seen. They've saved lives for less than what we do. Now drop it, Rosalie."

Immediately, she stopped, and raced up the stairs in a flash. Great. The vampire race has evolved from bats to super speed. This was just super. It just made our job much harder, especially with the female vampire we had been told about that was going to be helping out the damned demon.

The auburn haired male turned to look at me, with a hiss. "Bats? Where are you getting your knowledge at?" he questioned.

Bella's eyebrow quirked up at me, even after the knowledge I'd gained from her. "Books? Internet?" I said it like a question to him.

That threw the remaining six vampires into a fit of laughter. "Alright, alright. Enough laughter at our expense. Please, continue with the reason we're here." I muttered now, watching as they stopped, and came back to reality.

"Where was I? Oh yes, where you come in. I'm sure once you get a look the area, you will be able to come up with something. It'll be happening in a swamp three miles east of here, but just enough ground for you to walk on, and for us to start fires.

"For now, it seems, we'll set you up with three rooms, unless you three work better in the same room?"

Sam answered for us this time. "Same room, two beds." It was like an automatic response to this question. Then again, we'd been saying it for more than half of our lives.

"Two beds?" I questioned him, raising both my eyebrows. "'Cause last I checked there was two of us..." I trailed off, letting it all sink in.

"Boys." Bella warned, like our mother used to reprimand me when she was still around. "We can settle this easily. You two can have a room, and I can sleep in one of the Cullens rooms."

Edward, I believe it was, perked up instantly at the thought of Bella in one of their rooms. Then there was the buff one, he looked like he was a big kid getting a birthday present early. The pixie, though, she had an evil glint in her eyes, like she knew what was going to happen in this situation.

The small one advanced forwards, golden eyes gleaming. She must be the one who gets her way all the time. I looked towards Edward, and he gave a sharp nod in return, confirming my assumptions. Heh. Ass-umptions. I crack myself up frequently. Sammy says I'm special in more than one way, and that's always made me wonder what he means exactly.

Hm. Now that is something to think about, oh hey, Edward's giving me a weird look. I'm very deviant of the real situation at hands, but tons of fun. Oh, that could have so been an AC/DC song.

"Dean?" I heard someone faintly call as the swished their hand in front of my face. "Dean is a weenie." They called again. Oh that so does it, I am not a weenie as they kindly put it.

"I am not a weanie!" I exclaimed, forgetting that I was in the presence of the sensitive eared vampires. They happened to throw their hands up and cover their ears, even my siblings did too.

"Oops." I said, softly, then grinned.

Sam huffed out a sigh. "Now that we've got Dean back to Earth, do we have the arrangements right. Bella will be with Edward, and we'll have the guest bedroom across the hall from them, correct?" he asked, turning to look at blondie the vamp.

"That's correct. Just follow Edward whenever you're ready to see the room." he said, before dismissing the family. Edward, and Alice, hovered with us, it looked like.

While they hovered, we three Winchesters made a circle, and softly discussed our plans for the days to come, and after the hunt what we would be doing, and where we would go next. Bella had decided to take research, Sam was going to find a hunt, and I was in charge of anything else that came to mind. Joy.

We then put our hands into the circle, and cried Winchesters, before taking off to he Impala. "Bella, weapons, Sam, clothes!" I called to them, as I grabbed the books and laptop. The two nodded as I popped the trunk for my sister, and Sam clambered into the backseat for the clothing.

Jasper, it looked like, had come from the forest by then, and was approaching Bella once more. I raised an eyebrow at her as she whipped around, holding one of the machetes. He stopped in his tracks at the sight of it - dead man's blood on the blade, venom from the last time we used it, caked onto it.

She quickly apologized, threw the weapon back in the one duffel bag, and asked him if he would grab the tailsmens bag. You see, Bella had taken it upon herself to organize and clean the weapons in the trunk. She had claimed it had been worse than Bobby's junkyard, to which I told her she was just OCD. But now that I looked at it, it was actually much cleaner, and we had easier access.

But however, Jasper quickly agreed to help, as he snagged two of the bags from the trunk, and Bella grabbed three. One was slung around her neck, and the other two on her shoulders. I rolled my eyes, and slammed the door to the driver's side. Sam shot me a look, as if asking what my major malfunction was. I shrugged, and entered the house, propping the door open on my way in.

A minute later, Sam came in with all three bags of clothes, and asked where the laundry room was. Instead of getting and answer, Alice took the bags from him and danced off. Sam looked confused at first, then shrugged, and plopped down on the black leather couch.

Now that I got to looking around, the room was a creamy white, the furniture either a mahogany wood, or a light oak color. In the middle of the room was four couches, all pushed together in a circle, all black. In the middle of the couches was a coffee table, and at the end, was obviously two black end tables. Hanging on the opposing wall was a 52in plasma screen television, with any video game known to man-kind under it.

All in all, these vampires were loaded, and had it well. Why Bella ever came with us was a good question. But that's for another time, I guess. I had sat on another couch with Sam's laptop, by then, and had been waiting for the poor thing to boot up. That's when Bella came in, instructed Jasper to throw the weapons bags by the third couch, the one by me, and then to go hunt more.

He complied, and then was out the door. Bella tossed her three bags down, and opened the first, one containing the bandages. "Sam? Can you help me out here?" she called, holding up a few various items.

He nodded, stood up, and sat beside her. She proceeded to lift her right sleeve up again, as he pressed a bit of vinegar onto the cut, before taking the next utensil and stitching and pulling her skin back in place. from where I sat, I could see her wince slightly as he gave a final tug, and cut the string.

After cutting it, he had grabbed the bandage she was holding, and wrapped it around her arm three times, tightly, and then sealed it off. "Done." he said, with a soft smile, and then helped her in cleaning the weapons.

**A/N: So, there we have it. The twist in the plot, well, twists. The fight will be on it's way, but only after I get next week's chapter up for ya'll. The song for this chapter is That's The Way I Wanna Rock'n Roll by AC/DC. Remember, all resources are on my profile, then my archive. ^.^**

**Also, guys, gals, what do you want to see next? And who's POV? I've done Edward, Sam, Bella, and now Dean. And, do you want humor next time around, or more twisting in the plot? -Heather**


	4. Left Turn Here

**A/N: So, I got some good ideas from my real life friend, who's wandering around here somewhere. Then there were ya'll - you guys are my **_**muse**_**, so, I've picked the point of view for this chapter out of the suggestions given to me. I chose Bobby, thanks to ANGELS-APOCALYPSE for the idea, and all that snazz. ;) **

**Also, yes, long A/N, but whatever, as I was saying, I've obviously edited the rules of the two worlds for this story, so here they are; 1. Dead Man's Blood**** is ****poisonous to the vampires. 2. Stakes ****don't ****work. 3. Bella's ****not**** a klutz. 4. Fire and shredding the vampires ****will**** work. 5. ****No**** La Push shifters in this story. That's it. Now, Bobby. :D**

**BPOV (Bobby): In Who The Hell Knows Where Land**

How can the Winchester children get into _so_ much trouble? I mean really, all they seem to do is find it, rather than trying to kill it. Idgits. But I had to love all three of them, they had a spot inside my soul reserved just for them, nonetheless.

Just a few weeks ago, actually, they had found good old Gordon, one of my least favorite people, to say the least, and pretty much had to kill him. Of course, it was done to save Dean, the fool he is. I'd warned the boy, but he doesn't seem to listen to me anymore. Wish he would, but it's not exactly likely to happen.

So, here I was now, in the middle of nowhere, driving out to meet with the Winchesters and my old friends, the Cullens. Country music was slightly blaring out of my old pick ups speakers, but it was a nice relief to hear. Just me, myself, and I on the road again was pretty nice too. I was going to see the kids I'd been calling family, digging out of jail, and keeping safe for years again.

I remember back to the day when they called me about this hunt, just three days ago. I remember Sam yelling at Dean to take certain turns, while Bella was trying to talk to me. It was quite comical on my end. Ah, the good ole days, how you can miss them when they're gone so fast.

_-Flashback-_

_I was gingerly cooking a pot of beef stew when one of my many telephones rang. I searched the kitchen wall, trying to find the right one, and then, I saw it. My special edition, black phone, reserved for the Winchester family to call me on. I should have known._

_I quickly grabbed it off the hook. "Bobby Singer speaking." I answered politely._

_"Hey Uncle Bobby." I heard my little girl answer - I'd gotten control over the kids when John had passed recently. So, in his will, he said, 'keep them safe, out of trouble, and pound them around here and there. Keep strong.' Only John._

_"Hey sweetheart. Whatcha need?" I answered quickly, after shaking my head._

_"You're cooking in your 'One Hot Chef' apron, aren't you? Actually, don't answer that. The point is that we have a hunt in Baton Rouge, vampires need our help, of all things. Have any information on this?" she asked, as the boys started arguing in the front seat, I presumed._

_"Dean, take the next right, and then exit 49. That'll take us straight into Baton Rouge." Sam muttered, and then a shuffling, which I assumed was the map being tossed around._

_"Watch where you throw the map, Sammy." I heard Bella mumble, before going back to the phone. _

_"So, Bobby, you get anything?" she asked, and then I heard Dean._

_"Yeah Sammy, stop being such a smart person. Let Bobby handle it."_

_"Dean. Shut up. I'm on the phone." Bella hissed, almost like a vampire, one could say._

_"Bella? I've got a bit of information. These vampires are vegetarians, being hunted by that one red head, Victoria? And a black eyed demon. Take them out, and you're good to go for the rest of this hunt. And by the way, I am wearing that apron." I said, chuckling a bit to myself, as I heard them all gag on the other line._

_"Gross Bobby. Gross. So, if you'd be so kind enough, would you meet us at the vampire's place?" I knew that was coming the minute I answered the phone, as well as the lovely family bantering I'd just heard._

_"Yeah. Sure. I'll start out tomorrow morning. See ya in a few days. Bye Bells."_

_"Bye Bobby." And then the phone clicked, and I smelt my stew burning. Joy to me._

_-End Flashback-_

I was almost into the driveway of the Cullens home by now, when I saw none other than the sweet pixie and her mate, I'd met the last time I'd seen the family. They were standing on the edge of the lane, waving like crazy at me. I smiled in return, and pulled in, the two vampires speed walking alongside my vehicle.

As we reached the drive's end, I saw the Impala there, so it meant the Winchester Musketeers were in the house. And then, the door banged open, and a happy Dean came running out. "Bobby!" he literally yelled, as he ran to me. I moved a step to the left to escape the sad excuse of a hug Dean had.

Then came Sam. He didn't yell, or run, just came onto the porch, looked at Dean, then me, and went back inside. Bella however, came barreling out the door, collided with me in a vice grip hug.

"Hey gal. How's those brothers of yours treat'n ya?" I asked as soon as she let me go.

"Same as ever. Though, I must ask, was Dean ever checked for being bi-polar?" she asked with a giggle, as Dean turned to look at her, then stomped back into the house, pulling the two vampire lovers with him.

"That I know of? No, he wasn't. Why do you ask? Never mind, don't answer that question. I already know my answer." I said quickly, then motioned for her to lead the way into the house.

She gracefully complied, and we were then standing in the mansion-house thing. The living room, now, was no longer plain, there was papers lieing all over the floor, the couches, and the coffee table. The laptop layed on the one couch, some weapons were layed out along the wall, each propped up. I quirked an eyebrow at her, and she shrugged.

Knowing them, they had way too big a strategy this time. Four humans, two with abilities of their own, and two with nothing but good skills. Then there was the seven vampires, three had abilities, while the others didn't. Our ratio of winning was quite high, and enjoyably, great.

So, now that I had a good luck at the home, and had been told that Ellen had given them this hunt originally, but hadn't any information on it. So, that left us with the basics, and what the Cullens had told the kids. I had a funny feeling that this was going to be the fight of their lives - or at least for the time being. I'd also learned that the Cullens had generously allowed the Winchester Three to set-up a workshop in their poor living room, as long as they didn't ruin anything. Hence, the weapons against the walls.

The house, aside from Dean's clicking on the laptop, the flipping of some pages of the book that Sam was searching through, and then the clinking of metal as Bella moved weapons and such here and there. The Cullens were all lounging in the dining room, steering clear of everything in the living room. I however, was just enjoying myself watching the three, they all wore different expressions, but all were determined.

Bella first up, wore the expressions of hope, smugness, and cheerfulness all at the same time. I could only suspect hope was for wining the upcoming battle, and the smugness was for her brothers. Though, cheerfulness was a new one lately, but I could only guess that it was for the Cullens - seeing them made her happy.

Sam next. He was wearing a blank expression, but occasionally, a flicker of glee would spread across his face, and reach his eyes for what seemed like the first time in awhile. I could only believe the blank look was from reading, which I would find quite normal. The glee however, I guessed, was because the author had managed to get some sort of information correct.

Dean, was different, I will say. He wore the expression of lust, and nothing but. I knew _exactly_ what he was looking at, without a doubt. Porno - again. Then, suddenly, a look of horror would crease his face, from the page freezing, nonetheless. Serves him right for stifling through the stuff anyways.

The Cullens, oh my they were loud now. I could practically hear the steam coming from Rosalie's ears as they brought open a new subject. My my. I could only guess what it was - let the hunters fight and be smashed, or not let them fight and still be smashed. I however, was not going to protest against them. We four would fight, no matter what, it's what we do. Dean once put it as; "Saving people, hunting things." Now, that was probably the best definition any one human could have for our job.

This was gonna be a long day. For sure.

**A/N: And there you have it. I just wanted to give you guys Bobby, and show you that he loves the winchesters more than what the show likes to tell us. Next chapter, will reveal the winning gift of Bella's, Dean's secret, and maybe more discussion.**

**Now, my favorite part. Which POV do you want next? I won't do Edward, at all. He's just too hard for me to hit right now. No pun intended. And, guys, which character are you liking the most so far?**


	5. Here We Go Again

**A/N: My favorite time of the story! Plot development. :D Now then, answering your questions and comments. Curiously, guys, what do you think of the POV's having those little sub-titles? I started them with Bobby. ^^**

**winchesterxgirl: All the much thanks!**

**Angel JJK: That's this chapter. I'm sure you'll like it. ;) It was a hard choice, truly.**

**XxShadowDragonxX: Gracias! **

**SIRIUSLY-BLACK-WOMAN: I plan to. :D**

**BPOV: (Here We Go Again)**

Here we go again, bringing me down again. Ugh. Why did these books have to be so wrong? And why exactly was I reading them anyways? Oh yeah, that's right, because I was on research duty again. Joy to me. The boys always got the easy jobs, but me, the lonesome girl, gets the most annoying task ever. I'm sure I was annoying Jasper by my mood changes through out the books by now. I mean, I'd gone through about four already, skimming for important information on the demon and vampire lore.

"Urgh! I give up!" I suddenly burst out, shocking Edward, who was sitting on a gray leather couch on the other side of the room, reading a book I had long since thrown down. His room was a bright red color, with gray furniture, all leather. Two chairs and one couch, to be exact. His desks and dresser was like to wood downstairs, mohagony wood. The carpet was a rich black, with gray speckles in spots. In the middle of the room, was a gray bed, which is where I was situated. Across from the bed was three racks of CD's, another Plasma screen TV, video games, and his stereo system.

"Bella?" he asked, eyebrows quirked up, curiously. I flipped my head to meet his gaze quickly, his eyes were a bit darker than what they had been before, when Bobby had arrived.

"Mmphf?" I grumbled out, tossing this book on 'Demon Legends and Mythology' down too. That's when something suddenly hit me, and I knew what was coming. My demon blood power was taking effect, as a spirit vaporized in front of me, hands held out. I put both of mine on top of it's, and waited for it to come in completely.

After a moment, it was fully there, and conscious. The 'it' was now a female spirit, with a white bloody sun dress, and blonde curly hair. Her eyes were a dull gray, and drooping, stained red and puffy around the edges. She must've been crying very hard for this to happen to her.

From out of the corner of my eye, I could see Edward looking at me curiously. Ah, that was right, we'd never told him about Sam and I's powers, the visions and seeing the dead. Suddenly, he got up, and walked through the door. My eyebrows raised after him, as the door clicked shut, but I turned back to the girl.

"What happened to you, sweetheart?" I questioned, watching her dull eyes snap up to meet mine. Now that she had raised her head, I could see a yellow pendant slung around her neck, with a splotch of maroon, with what looked like to be dried blood.

After I had asked, she shook her head very fast, and was gone from my sight. When spirits appear to me, my eyes change (the irises, do, anyways) change to a bright green, to allow my 'sight' to take over for me. It was kind of freaky, to me, but to Dean,. he found it awesome, to put it simple. I blinked rapidly, expelling the green leftovers in my eyes, before falling back against the pillows behind me. My power was also draining, as if I hadn't forgotten to mention that, and possession of my body. Ugh. It can be a little annoying being possessed, poor souls who are and have been.

That was the moment that Edward rushed in with my brothers and Alice behind him. They then were surrounding the side of the bed, and looking down at me. I cracked my right eye open, as if asking them what they wanted. Sam grinned, knowingly, as Dean coughed slightly. That was when Dean spoke up.

"What'd you see, sis?" he asked, putting his hand on top of my forehead. His hand, oddly was slightly cold, when I realized that the spirit had returned, behind Dean.

"Look out Dean!" I exclaimed, using the sheets to help myself up as Dean ducked down under the bed. The deceased didn't exactly like that very much, when I let out a piercing scream. Spirits, when they appear to me, usually hate loud noises like that, and then she was gone.

When I moved my eyes up and down at Sam's worried face, he looked under the bed and started laughing. I rolled off onto the floor, landing on all fours, looking under as well, before cracking up. Because there before me was Dean, curled in a tight ball, scared. To understand it all to the maximum, you'd have to be there to see it. We eventually cleared away from the bedside, and helped Dean get out, when he asked the same question again.

"A girl, long blonde hair, curly hair, eyes dull gray, blood all over her white sun dress, and her eyes were stained red and puffy from crying." I answered this is my normal description, my brother's usually only wanted that and a time period.

"And when you yelled at me?" he asked another question.

"She'd come back, pissed off." I answered in a bored monotone. Sam rolled his eyes before hitting me once again with a question.

"Time period?" Sam asked.

"1890's, I'd say. She'd looked to be abused." I said now, a bit softer, when Bobby came in, he looked to have heard the whole thing, and was already laying salt down for protection. He'd even gone as far as laying it around the bed in a complete 360.

"1890's? That's when this house was built. So, Carlisle says, anyways. I'd figure Jasper would know more, but he wasn't exactly up and caring then..." Alice rambled off quietly. I had to grin at her exploits on trying to do a hunter's job. It was quite adorable really, to see a pixie flinging herself all over the room, trying to get a vision like I did.

"It's not going to come to you, Mary Alice." I sighed, standing up, and moving over Bobby's salt masterpiece, to grab her shoulders. She looked taken back when I called her by her human name.

"How...How'd you find out that? And what do you mean won't work?" she was a bit hysterical now, sadly. I couldn't talk to her dry sobbing like this, it just wouldn't work. I heard Edward faintly say Jasper's name, and Alice dancing into his arms to cry. Those two were just made for each other, and I would hate for something to happen to one and the other be left alone forever.

I looked to Edward as the two waltzed from the room, with Dean and Sam following right behind them, but heading across the hall instead of downstairs. The look we shared, it sparked something again, as he leaned in and brought his ice cold lips onto my warm ones. It was like having a thousand electrical jolts going through my body when we shared that kiss, I wanted it to last forever, but I knew it wouldn't, so I pulled away.

"I love you, Edward." I murmured, leaning my head against his chest, where his heart would be. He sighed in content, leaning his head down to my ear.

"I love you too, Isabella." I smiled where I stood, and pulled my arms around his neck, as he picked me up and we lie on the bed in sweet content. His arms arms were draped around my waist, and my hands were pushing against his stone-like chest. This was where I wanted to be, in perfect bliss.

Well, it was all perfect until Sam screamed from across the hall. "Dean! Where'd the hell did you find that thing! Keep it away from me!" My eyes narrowed and twitched, as I pulled out of Edward's grasp, and out the door to the opposing rooms. Cautiously, I opened the guest room door, and quirked my eyebrows again. In Dean's hands he held a bat - a literal bat. Luckily, for him, he had gloves on, so no diseases for him.

"Dean...? Are you alright?" I asked, as soon as I felt Bobby's hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him, and he shrugged, before glancing back to me brother. Sam, by that time, had now run over, and cowered behind me, which hardly worked, as he was a whole two inches taller than me, and Dean standing at a lovely five foot eleven, almost Alice's height.

"Dean, release the bat. Now." I hissed at him, walking slowly over to open the window in their room. "Toss it out there, immediately."

He gave me a dejected look, before he threw the bat outside, and I slammed the window shut, as it swooped back, and slammed into the glass, screeching. Bobby sighed, and looked at Sam, who was now sitting out in the hallway. "Boy, go wash your hands, throw the gloves in the trash, and then get some sleep. Please." Bobby begged, as he turned and walked back to his room. I too sighed, and plopped by Edward, as Sammy cowered back into his room, and Dean to the bathroom. Once again, it was peaceful.

**A/N: And chapter over! Edward and Bella are back, but how long can it last this time for them? And Dean found a new pet it seems, maybe a new batfriend too (play on girlfriend). So, what'd you think of her power, and the chapter?**

**Give me 5 reviews for a chapter this time. Also, what chapter has been your favorite so far? I want to know! :3 Songs and pictures still on my website. This chapter's song is Keep The Faith by Bon Jovi. -Heather**


	6. Bring It Up

**A/N: You guys are just amazing. You gave me five reviews, exactly what I asked for. (3 on Bring Me A Tear and 2 on Scream For Us.) So, my favorite part, as always, answering questions. :D**

**Lisha K. - Gracias hun. The reviewers like you are the ones that keep me going.**

**selgojbdemlorujmusic - Of course he is. Where would we be without our supernatural Batman?**

**XxShadowDragonxX - Heh. Good to hear, I was laughing at Dean myself, actually. Then that bat part came from nowhere.**

**Angel JJK - Think I answered this. But there's always a reason for Dean, he's gotta take ALL that tension out of the air. :)**

**APOV: (What Is With These Hunters?)**

So, Bella had seen something, something like a spirit in the house, a little girl, actually. Then, then she had the nerve to tell me to stop trying to find a vision. I understand that I can't get visions of the past, but this was different - I had wanted to see if I could see the spirit of the girl. It was hopeless, really. Jasper had had to take me out of there before I broke down harder.

And then she'd called me by my real name. Mary Alice. I don't know why, but that had the urge to calm me down a bit. After I'd asked her how she knew my human name, I remembered telling her before we'd gone to rescue my dumb ass brother, Edward. I still blame him for making us leave Forks those three years ago. I heard a soft growl from upstairs, and had to giggle. The mind reader got what was due to him.

"Alice." I heard him warn from his room. Ah, sweet, sweet victory. I knew, from the look on Jasper's face, that I was radiating smugness, and it was getting to him. I placed my little hand on his glorious face, as he wrapped his arms around me, listening to the upstairs conversation.

That was when I was plunged deep into a vision. A vision of the coming war.

_-Vision-_

_Victoria, her flame red hair swirled in circles behind her, as she approached a tight nit circle, the four hunters in the middle of us seven vampires. Edward stood at the point, Jasper in the back, with Carlisle to the left, and Esme to the right. Myself and Rosalie stood in open spots, trying to detect oncoming danger. Other than Victoria, of course._

_Then, beside Victoria appeared a red haired, black eyed demon. Her eyes were wild with hatred, both of theirs, actually. Both were seeking revenge, both had us where they wanted us. Cornered in with the hunters. I heard low murmuring coming from behind me then, Bella was speaking lowly to the hunters._

_"Dean, machete to the left, Sam, the right. Bobby, when you get a chance, go from behind. I'm taking Vicky head on. The Cullens will then attack Madaline from all directions. That's the plan. Understood?" Ah. She was very diabolical, I'm glad Edward and her were together again, but for how long? Her job took her places we could never go, and never will go._

_Edward hissed, and that's when the hunters looked up. Victoria was crouched and ready to leap. In my head, I started a countdown, five, four, three, two, and one. She leapt at us then, as we vampires spread out, and she appeared in the middle of the hunters._

_-End Vision-_

My eyes blinked rapidly, as Jasper shook my shoulders slightly. He was questioning me on what I had seen then, about what will come. Edward was down her too now, his scent lingering in front of me, as he relayed the new information. Ugh. He had been watching my vision too.

But still, this was just too much to handle already. We were in danger, if that's how the hunters were going about it, winging the plan at the last second. It _could_ work, but it still wasn't something I would have chosen to do. But would we be willing to chance our family that way? And the Winchesters? And poor Bobby? Probably not. Then again, we weren't the professional hunters, if you could call them that, they were.

We were playing by where the chips fall. Good luck to us all. And then, destroying my peace and quiet, as Edward and Jasper left to let me dwell, a scream echoed off the walls. It was a high soprano voice, like Rosalie's. What had she done now?

I quickly rushed from my room, following her scent downstairs into the 'living room'. That was where I found her, and Emmett, pointing outside into the early morning sunlight. Had it really been one day since Bella, and Bobby had arrived here? Time flies when you're having problems in death, it seems.

I looked at Rose, with my black eyebrows quirked. "Something wrong, little sister?" I asked her, dancing to stand beside her, also looking outside.

"Those Winchester's are out there fighting!" she yelled, quietly. I snickered lightly at her, knowing there was more to it than just them all fighting.

"And they're doing it with weapons! Even Bella's out there!" This time, she yelled louder, and Edward was down the stairs in a flash, and out the front door, trying to get Bella away. However, Jasper had tackled him, and was sitting atop his back.

"Dude, bro, she's fine. She's a big girl now, she'll be fine." I heard my husband stage whisper into my brother's ear. Not like that would stop him from worrying about anything. Literally. I had seen so many visions of him trying to go find her, worrying about where she was, over the year she was gone, but every time, we had to hold him back. And that is a very tedious task all on it's own.

And there's death glare number two. I giggled at him, and then pranced out the open front door to watch the siblings fight. From the looks of it, Sam had Bella pinned, and Dean was running right behind him, ready to tackle his brother, when Bella suddenly kneed Sam, and he collapsed on the ground beside her.

She quickly got up, and tackled Dean, and started rolling with him on the ground. Ugh, they were getting there clothes all dirty, already! Just wonderful. Then, soon, Sam had picked up the knife Bella had dropped when she started rolling with Dean, and jumped into the fight. A few minutes of dust and gravel being kicked up, Bella came out on top of both boys, holding her knife up in victory.

"I've won. Again." she whispered to them, before clambering off their backs, and onto her feet.

My brothers, my sister, my husband, and parents were clapping. Even Edward, who had nudged me to clap, was at it too. I however, was just too shocked to clap, my sister, had just beaten two twenty year old boys, and had them pinned to the ground, single handed.

Then, when the boys stood up, Dean looked at both of his younger siblings and sighed. "Bro? Sis? I have a little bit of shocking news to tell you both." he said this, loud enough, that we could hear him a mile away. The two looked at each other, then at him, and nodded.

"What is it you want to tell us, Dean?" Sam asked, with slight caution hinting in his voice. Bella placed her hand on his shoulder, as if telling him it would be alright.

"Well, you two remember Andy and Ansem? The two special twins, right?" The two nodded, and he continued. "Well, Sam, Bella, um, how to say this, but um, you're uh, twins too. Twenty-three, year old twins with special abilities from that damn demon who ruined our lives. Bella, Uncle Charlie and Aunt Renee took you in for awhile, while we were on the road, us guys." he said, now sighing.

Bella and Sam looked at each other, then back at Dean, like he was nuts, then they were hit by sudden recognition. "Oh." Bella started.

"My." Sam mumbled.

"God!" They shouted together, before having a happy moment and hugging the other. Dean started laughing quietly.

"Guys, what have I told you two? No chick flick moments in my presence." He said, holding up his right hand to them both, before turning to look at my family, with a grin. I laugh lightly, as my siblings took in this new information, before joining the siblings in the front yard, cheering for the new found twin-ship.

**A/N: So, Dean's let that secret out, Alice has had a vision, and then, we have no idea what's next for these guys. **

**Now then, I have a proposition for you guys. I want you to find a white mansion, two stories to at least three stories at the most. I want to see if you guys are imagining the same place. I have a picture I have in mind, and I want to see what ya'll think.**

**This time, because it worked nicely the last time, I want five reviews again. Can you do it? (Get Bring Me a Tear to at least 10, and Scream For Us to 20.) **

**Song for this chapter is Contagious by Trapt. as always, it's on my website. -Heather**


	7. Completely Unfair, Yet True

**A/N: Because I love you guys more than you think, I'm putting up the third chapter from just this week. Even though I didn't get those five reviews for chapter six, nor any feedback on that small contest. Now then, answering you guys;**

** Black: Of course. ;)**

**XxShadowDragonxX: Much thanks as always.**

**RPOV: (Kidding? Right? Wrong.)**

You realize how hard it is for me to accept the fact that my brother's girlfriend, her brothers, and the family friend, were going to be fighting for our existences? Very very hard. So that's why I was putting up a hell of a fight for these damn humans. Then again, I was also losing, and had lost, now it was all in God's hands.

I'd seen the bond they all shared, the siblings, that is. It was strong, maybe even stronger than Edward and Bella's. No, it was stronger, that was for sure, and I'm not sure Edward liked that fact very much. but hey, he'd just have to shut up and get over. Ha. That sounds like 'shut up and drive'. Oh Lord have mercy, I, Rosalie Hale-Cullen, am turning into my husband. Save us all.

That was when I heard my big sister's gasp, and a loud crack outside. "Everyone!" Alice yelled, even though it was unnecessary, as we were all in the same room. However, we all flipped our heads to look at her, as her face went blank.

"Grab the weapons, hunters, and get outside. Quickly. The battle, it's about to begin." Alice barked, and then, there was a flurry of action as the four hunters grabbed their weapons, and slammed the door open. This was followed by Carlisle and Esme, then Jasper and Emmett, and finally, Alice and myself.

It was time.

Victoria appeared as the wind blew her flaming red hair around her face, stricken with leaves and dirt. She gave a hiss as she saw that there were hunters with us, but grinned when she caught wind of Bella. Edward growled, loudly, and then stiffened.

Then, there was more flurry of movement as we encircled the humans, protectively. Edward stood at the point, Jasper in the back, with Carlisle to the left, and Esme to the right. Alice and myself stood in open spots, trying to detect oncoming danger. Other than Victoria, of course.

Then, beside Victoria appeared a red haired, black eyed demon. Her eyes were wild with hatred, both of theirs, actually. Both were seeking revenge, both had us where they wanted us. Cornered in with the hunters. I heard low murmuring coming from behind me then, Bella was speaking lowly to the hunters, with a gasp.

"Her name?" Bella had asked, and waited for a response.

"Madaline. That's the demon's name." Sam mumbled, looking at his twin sister, as if recalling a vision he had. That's right - Sam Winchester had visions of people dying, and just the night before, he'd had one of Victoria and Madaline, it seemed.

Bella nodded, and continued with her low voice. "Dean, machete to the left, Sam, the right. Bobby, when you get a chance, go from behind. I'm taking Vicky head on. The Cullens will then attack Madaline from all directions. That's the plan. Understood?" Ah. She was very diabolical, I'm glad Edward and her were together again, but for how long? Her job took her places we could never go, and never will go.

Edward hissed, and that's when the hunters looked up. Victoria was crouched and ready to leap. In my head, I started a countdown, five, four, three, two, and one. She leapt at us then, as we vampires spread out, and she appeared in the middle of the hunters.

"Hello there, Icky Vicky. Miss me?" Bella said with a sly grin. I mentally groaned. She was just as bad as her brother, dean Winchester, when she wanted to go all sarcastic on our asses. And let me tell you, that was very often.

Victoria snarled, and then crouched. All the hunters were placed exactly as Bella had planned out, Dean on the left, Sam the right, Bobby behind, and Bella head on. We could only hope that her ingenious plan would work, and if not, we were screwed.

During my musings, my family had started attacking Madaline from all directions, and it was my turn now. Surely, the demon would know that whatever power she had, would not affect the deceased? Not likely, so, with that, I lunched myself at her, followed by Alice, who was clawing and snapping at her.

She then started fighting back, worse than a hunter. she was inexperienced it seemed. This would make it much easier on my family's part. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Dean striking Victoria's left arm, and Bobby had started a small fire. Wonderful.

_"Edward?"_ I called in my mind to him, as he looked to me, after I had taken my strike at the demon. So, I continued my reasoning. _"Do you think we could burn the demon alive? I mean, no one here has an exorcism book on hand, just weapons and a fire."_

He looked appalled for a moment, before looking up and then back down. That was a yes, for sure. Though, he really did need to find a new way of silent communication. He glared at me for that comment, before giving the others the plan, and then moving on with it to take the demon out.

Emmett and Jasper, being the most violent of the family, had decided that they were going to throw her full on into the burning blaze, but were shot down upon seeing how small the fire really was. So, they went to the torture route, which was very disgusting, and caused us all to have to move away.

Then, we all heard, the agonizing scream from Bella. Victoria had pinned her, and the weapon she was using had been thrown to the side. But that wasn't it, behind Bella's head, stood two, large, misty figures. And then, they lunged Victoria the same time Edward did.

One figure had collided with my brother, and the other had hit the mark, and started mixing with Victoria. After a slight hiss and a snarl, the figure was inside her, and now off of Bella.

Bella grimaced as she looked looked at yet another cut, then at Edward, who the spirit was mixing with. "Mason, enough. Leave the male vampire alone." she murmured. What was with her? Was she talking to the dead?

"Mary Ann, destroy the female's body, walk into the flames. This will bring you peace. Mason, please, mix with your deceased wife. You too, will have peace in the next life." she mumbled again, standing up and kneeling by Edward. It seemed to work, as it pulled out of my brother, leaving him to lay limp.

I looked behind me once, to see that Emmett and Jasper had gotten rid of the female they were working on, and my moron of a husband gave a thumbs up, and hugged Jasper. I noticed Alice looking too, and our eyes twitched at the same time.

We then turned back to our brother, and rushed to his side. Bella was looking at Sam, as if he was going to remember a vision, or get another one then. Dean, though, was walking swiftly toward us, with Bobby behind him, and then dropped by his sister, and pulled her into a hug. Sam too, then joined what Dean would later call a chick-flick moment, and wrapped his arms around the both of them. Bobby on the other hand, placed hands on the boys shoulders.

We all could hear Dean's low murmuring to Bella. "It's alright sis, remember, this has happened before. The girl was alright then. It's alright. It'll be fine." You could hear him say, and followed by a in-human moaning. I looked to my 'twin', Jasper, as if telling him to get Edward away from here, to run, and that we would all in turn follow him.

He complied, and then, we were gone, not looking back at the small family and friend. I realized that I was destroying them on the insides, taking a soul mate away again, but this needed to be figured out. We needed time, and recuperation for our family. We would eventually return to our Baton Rouge home when the hunters had cleared out.

However, little did we all know, if that even though they were all gone, is that they would be back soon - and very soon, despite my efforts to keep them all away from us for a good amount of time. Alice would tell me it was wrong, and after Edward had gotten back to normal, he would whine around quite a bit.

Was I a monster? No, no. I was just deluding myself into thinking that because I had ripped the two lovers away from each other, worse than Edward had. And, I was hurting everyone by doing that. I couldn't stop myself, though, it just seemed so right, and yet, so wrong.

Truly, no one in our home did anything anymore. No video games, music, books, and other various things were usually being used. We were like zombies, moving all in the same direction. And for what reason? Nothing. There was no reason, not for me, or for my family. I'd ruined it by taking them away.

**A/N: There we have it. The fight, and a deeper plunge into the plot. I have no plans to end this story before it his chapter 20, so keep on the lookout.**

**Remember, CONTEST. See last chapter for details.**

**Song for this chapter is Last Tear by Trapt. It'll be up soon. -Heather**


	8. Back In Black

**A/N: Been awhile right guys? Well, I needed a break, I gave you three chapters in just three days last time. Amazing right? And, even better news, I got a new keyboard, every button now work. :D**

**Well, I decided we needed drama from the Winchester Three once more. And, because you all seemed to have wanted Dean (three votes), I'm bringing him back for another round of well, Dean-y goodness. **

**Also, get look at the house that the Cullens live in for this story. If you can guess the vehicles out front of it, you get a special chapter that won't be up until the story's completed. Now, you guys;**

**XxShadowDragonxX: Gracias my friend!**

**winchesterxgirl: Long time no see. ;) Gracias.**

** Black: :3 Thanks.**

**Long AN...x3 Onto Dean we shall go!**

**DPOV: (No Flippin' Way!)**

After Bella had pretty much attacked the only man she truly ever loved, we split. Grabbed the Impala and Bobby's truck and anything we had. We weren't going back to Baton Rouge, or so Bella kept telling us every day of her life since the accident. I pretty much believed it now, going back there would be bad for her health.

We'd taken up to staying with Bobby for a month, hone our skills, and the twins powers. We were told we needed to be in control of everything, but really. Winchesters here, can't control a damn dime, or a toaster, in our dad's scenario. He once thought it was possessed when it was just stuck. He burnt the toast, smashed the poor toaster, and then, shot it with rock salt and burned it.

That was a moment Sammy and I'd never forget. 'Course, Bells missed it, since dad sent her to Reneé's. Which reminded me, Reneé let us stay with her for a month, before Phil had to pretty much kick us out by threatening my baby girl. Evil man he is.

After the kick out, we'd did a few hunts here and there, mainly in big cities, got arrested twice, three times in Bella's case, and got stuck in an inner tube. That was hilarious.

_-Flashback-_

_"Sammy, grab the shotgun, we gotta go!" I yelled at my brother as Bella chased a spirit through a playground. This was really one of our more funner hunts this month. After the one where we chased a guy out of the women's showers at the local YMCA, of course._

_"Got it Dean." I heard Sasquatch muffle back, as he jumped from a slide that stood at least thirty feet in the air. "Where we going?" he asked now that he was on ground level._

_"We gotta burn them bones, make sure mister Henry McCloud doesn't come back for us later." I answered him with a wink as Bella pulled the trigger on her pistol, yelling at the ghost. I snickered lightly, hoping she'd still be there when we came back, and not doing something else._

_Sam nodded, as I pulled my keys out and threw the weapons in the trunk. The passenger door slammed then, followed by my own, and we swerved out of the parking lot. Sam was holding onto the chicken bar as I did so, which made me get a wonderful smug look on my face. He shot me a glare, noticing the look, and I gave him an angelical smile._

_He sighed, and watched out the window as the scenery of Missouri, which was slim to none where we were at. It was really just a highway and a few trees right now. Then, the highway ended, and we were in a cemetery. I picked a random row, and we were out, trunk popped, shovels, flashlights, and the salt and gasoline in hand. We already had the matches in our pockets, so we were good to go there._

_About thirty minutes later, we had found the grave of Henry boy, and were digging him up. Sam had unanimously been voted to open the rotting man's coffin, so that was done with a huff and grunt. I myself had to plug my nose due to the stench, and Sam started coughing._

_I eventually sucked it up like a man, and started throwing salt onto the guy, followed by gasoline. Sam held the flashlight while I lit the match. Ah, fire, I love it._

_So, we threw the dirt back over the grave, and we were gone again. Low and behold when we returned to the playground, Bella was stuck in the inner tube. I busted out laughing at her, her arms flailing out on end, and legs out the other, shouting. "Dean Ross Winchester! Samuel Colt Winchester! Help me! Now!" Boy, does she have a mouth on her._

_In the end, we'd gotten her out of the inner tube, and were gone the next afternoon. _

_-End Flashback-_

That was a good time, it really was.

_2 Years Later_

Sam and Bella were twenty-seven as of yesterday, and I was now thirty as of a few months ago. We'd just left Forks after seeing Uncle Charlie, and were heading into North Dakota to see some wildlife and hunt down some missing lawn gnomes that were said to have up left. This was gonna be fun. Gnome hunting.

Bella was slightly pumped, even though she was half asleep, and Sam was sleeping in the back, leaning on Bella's shoulder. I smiled to myself as I looked in the rear view mirror at them, before I pulled into a random rundown motel. Sitting there in the parking lot too, was a Volvo and a BMW, funny enough, the were silver and red.

Huh. It even looked like the Cullen vehicles, tinted windows and all. I shrugged it off and got out, walking into the main office. There stood this elder man, gray hair, and sideburns.

"How can I help you sir?" he asked as soon as I came up to the counter. His eyes were alight with a young humor, and I inwardly smiled to myself.

"One room, two king beds." I answered automatically. Bella and Sam usually share, because sleeping elsewhere in the motels are just not the funnest thing coming.

"Sure thing, son." he murmured, handing me a brass key. "Room 5. Be wary of the other seven that are here. They seem a little odd. Now, I'll just need you to sign these papers." he said again. I nodded and took the papers, signing for once with our real names, and pushing the papers back.

"Thank you, sir." I said, as I began walking out the door to get my sibling into our room. When I got to the Impala, Bella was on the roof, and Sam was on the hood, both dancing to 15 Step by Radiohead. My eyebrows shot up, and I was on the ground laughing, leaning against room three's door.

That was when the door opened, and there they stood. Someone I haven't seen in two years.

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Who do you guys think opened that door? Song this time is 15 Step by Radiohead. We needed an upbeat tune this time around. Remember, there's two different things going on for this story. (Contest up top, and the house one.)**

**-Heather**


	9. This Isn't Fair

**A/N: Sue me, I lied. It's Thursday, 6:30PM, exactly, and here I am, starting this here chapter. You guys better love me, you know that, right? Because I love you guys so much for those awesome reviews, I'm going to **_**try**_** to make this extra long, even if that means working through three hours, straight into Supernatural! :O See?**

**Now, why I wait for FireFox to open back up, after my brilliant idea to do a little research on something for this story, I'll tell you what I got today. Today, my mom came home with Supernatural Season Three. Ecstatic I was. :D By the way, if you haven't, check out the Hellhound's Lair website. Just type Hellhound's Lair into Google. I love the site. Also, Ghostfacers are back! Those two loonies. XD**

**Also, has anyone seen the new Resident Evil 5 video game preview? If not, it will be on my profile soon. It's got a great line it, really. (I love the word 'also' today. )**

**Now, review answers (I'm trying to find all of them);**

**Bloomsky: Always.**

**WinchesterXGirl: Oh, I know you loved it, beside, cliffy's make the world go 'round. **

**XxShadowDragonxX: Good. My plan is all coming together. No, not the conspiracy to take the world over! D**

**Charmed-Vampire XD: Lotsa love there. XD Gracias.**

**Now, Sammy for a change! Remember, I did a two year time skip, so we are now in Season Four, if you will, and are up to On The Head of A Pin (last week's episode).**

**SPOV: (Oh C'mon!)**

I stopped dancing, noticing room three's door open, and three people step out. Three things I didn't need now.

There, low and behold, stood the one thing I never wanted to see again, but Winchester luck I had with me. There stood the demon bitch who tried to kill me, Lilith. Her hair wasn't deceiving, it was strawberry blonde, like in the Bible. She looked like Adam's first wife once more. I wanted to scream my head off, or try to kill her, but I wasn't ready for that, not when there were two other demons waiting behind her.

Asmodeus and Furfur.

They were two hella ugly beasts, Asmodeus was the strangest; he had the breast of a man, chicken legs, a sea serpent tail, three heads (one of a man spitting fire, one of a sheep, and one of a bull), carrying a standard and a lance and riding a lion with dragon wings and neck. Odd he was.

Furfur, I imagine, Dean would comment that shortly, when he noticed the ugly beasts. He, however looked stranger too, he was a green colored stag with demonic looking wings. His front 'hands' were not hooves like his back, but literal hands, and his antlers were about three foot longs. Longer than should be for a normal stag.

But currently, Asmo, and Furfur, were in the human bodies of two waiters that had gone missing weeks ago, and we figured wasn't supernatural related. I guess we were wrong for the fifth time this year. Yeah, I keep count.

Anyways, the waiters were tall, brown hair, blue eyes, twins, too, I guess. even though Asmo and Furfur weren't, they, however, were both 'princes' in the modern day legends. They were far from that, in my book, though. Nowhere near the princes they were made out to be in pop culture these days.

Then, Dean's humor reared it's ugly head. "Oh joy, it's the bitch of the south. Lilith herself." he said aloud, causing Lilith to glare at him. He, being the man he is, glared back at her, you could pretty much see the evil humor he held in his eyes.

"I have no time to play, Dean Winchester. We _will_ meet again, am I understood?" she asked in her evil voice, yet, however, it was made to sound so surreal to a human. I hated demon covers, never gave us anything to do, aside from hunt them down. That does get lousy after awhile.

After she glared at Dean a little longer, she pushed passed him, with Asmo and Furfur following her into the main office. I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach that this was going to end horribly. There were three choices for us; we all went to Heaven, we all went to Hell, or we lived this out until we were old. Option three didn't sound so bad.

Bella, watched as Lilith disappeared into a dark alley, with her two new cronies following after her. I looked at my sister once, then at my brother, who shrugged, and grabbed our three duffel bags out of the trunk, before going over to door number five. Sighing, I followed him, and Bella, warily, followed me. Call it twin instinct, if you want.

Twin instinct or not, there's was something wrong with the picture outside our 'living room' window. The clouds were a delightful overcast, and the two cars outside were now occupied. It made me curious enough to take a step outside.

"Stop!" I called at one of them, who hadn't quite reached the car. Long blonde hair, red top, and blue jeans, her jeans pocket slightly bulged by a cell phone, I presumed, and around her wrist hung an 'R'. Slowly, and hesitantly, she turned around.

It was _her_, the one who made her family leave, the one I hated for destroying my sister's life. I moved quickly back into the door, slamming it shut. Dean was laying on his bed, listening to music on his cell phone, and thankfully, no Magic Fingers bed was there. Bella, she was in the shower, for I heard the water pounding down on the cold marble.

"Dean, whatever you do, do not go outside, Rosalie, she's here. The BMW out front? It's hers." I said quite quickly, if I do say so myself. My brother, however, wasn't listening very well today, and stood up, tossing his phone on his bed, with a grin.

"What are you going to do now?" I asked, slightly annoyed by him already as he made his ways towards the door.

"I'mma go see the bitch of the west myself, give her a piece of my mind, ya know?" he called over his shoulder, walking out the door. I smelled a fight brewing now. Great, this again. I gave up on trying to call him back inside, and settled on the bed opposite of Dean's, and turned on my iPod.

Outside, I could already hear them, their yelling was quite loud, but their words were not. That, I am glad for. As I started getting into the song, Permanent, by the great David Cook, Bella emerged from the bathroom, clothed.

"Dean, your turn." she sighed, as she settled by me, head on my shoulder. I chuckled softly.

"Not Dean, sis. He's busy fighting with someone outside." I snapped my mouth shut, realizing I had said far too much than what was even needed. "Shit!"

"Huh. Well I guess I'll go see who he picked a fight with now. Be back soon!" she giggled, and floated out the door, completely soaking wet. I groaned and stood up, only to sit back down again. I figured it would be pointless to meddle in their affairs, and let them go. I may seem like a referee to them consistently, but I'm not. Got to let them settle this one on their own times.

Then, there was squealing from outside, and a crash. I sighed again, getting up, and looking through the window again. I laughed silently, Alice, had tackled Bella, and they were now lying on the stone ground laughing to themselves. Two of a kind, in a way, because Bella didn't shop.

That waswhen the fighting with Rosalie and Dean had stopped, and the moment when there was utter silence, before Alice spoke. "Look, we've gotta go. We can't stay here. Goodbye, Winchesters." she said, before dashing into the BMW.

**A/N: Not as long as I had hoped, because my muse ran out there. I'm really sorry guys. Maybe next time? :D Anyways, contests still up, song this chapter is David Cook's Permanent, it'll be up soon. I'm out! -Heather**


	10. Cold Are My Oaks

**A/N: Good afternoon my lovely friends of Fanfiction! First off, I would like o say good news; I put the Resident Evil 5 - Biohazard link up, hopefully, it'll appear soon. I was in Wal-Mart today and bought the Cullen Crest t-shirt, the dog tags, and the movie. My original goal was to buy the Supernatural books they had, but no, they weren't even in the store at all. **

**Clearing things up for reference; Dean was not in hell, Azazel's not dead yet, but the boys have met Lilith from another source, and there is no Ruby quite yet. By the way, spring break guys! And know what? I have a prize for you all; every day I will write ONE chapter for this story. Awesome? Yeah. Multi-POVs, btw.**

**Now, reviews;**

**XxShadowDragonxX: Haha. Much thanks.**

**xforeverxtwilightx: Not done yet. ;)**

**RosexDimitri: :D**

**Emmett Cullens my Heart: Heh. **

**CourtneyFirehand: Thank you!**

**xSilentxDreamsx: Gracias. Actually, I don't, but the game looks very good. If I ever get one, I'll let you know. :3**

**BPOV (Down In Flames):**

And just like that, Alice and Rosalie were gone. They just up and left after our small reunion, and in Dean's case, a fight. I can understand why, however, I could sense a great distress coming from somewhere, yet I wasn't exactly sure where. I probably didn't even want to know, but this was all part of a hunter's job. As right as everything seemed, I just wasn't so sure about this anymore.

Life is difficult!

Something was off here, at this hotel, I wasn't so sure now. "Sammy?" I called softly as Dean and I stepped back into our hotel room. He wasn't there, at all. I knew for a fact that there was no other door than the one out front, which we had come through. I couldn't even sense his presence anywhere near-by.

Dean bellowed out in a howl our brother's name, hoping that this was just a sick joke he was playing. But nothing answered him back, not even the soft chirp of a cricket. Where was our brother, our twin?! He was what kept Dean and I sane, kept us together, kept us from having too large of fights. I needed him.

Dean tromped out the door, in a huff, pissed, and looking for answers. I didn't bother following him, he needed time alone. Every time we turn around lately, we lose Sam! I was stricken with fear due to that, all day long.

For about an hour, I sat alone, until I was engulfed by blackness.

**SPOV (Leave Me!):**

Black images swirled around me as I awoke groggily to a wooden board in my back. I groaned and rolled to the side a bit, onto the cool cement of wherever I was. I felt a bit like Bobby - a ditch able prom date, in a few terms. As I opened my eyes, the grogginess started to lift, and the black images started to disappear.

Slowly, I stood up, to examine the paradise I had been tossed into. The place, wherever it was, was like a literal ghost town, the stores and homes, as I started walking, were boarded up and falling apart. "Hello?" I rang through the town, hoping for an answer.

Nothing but wind replied to me.

This was so not normal, then again, neither was a rundown town. The only place I knew like this was Cold Oaks, supposedly the most haunted place in the United States, but only one person would be able to tell me that. Bella. My twin, my sister.

"Hello!" Someone yelled suddenly, as I whirled around, I was face to shoulders with a black an and a girl. Ava, yes, Ava was her name. Behind them were two other people, Andy and another female. This was beyond weird, even for the Winchester family.

"Uh, hi?" I answered, like it was a question. "Ava, Andy. Where have you two been? You've been on the missing person's list for months now!" I recalled, as the two came to realization.

Andy was first to join me at my side, like a faithful puppy. "Sam Winchester! What a surprise!" he exclaimed. I had to resist the urge to laugh at him as Ava followed him quickly, and stood to my left.

"Hi Sam." she cooed softly, obviously shaken up a bit. "These guys are Lily and Jacob, but call him Jake." she grinned as she pointed the blonde girl and the black man out.

"Pleasure to meet you two." I answered as footsteps rand toward us all. Jake and Ava took a few steps forward, curious, yet determined. I was about to do the same until a black and brown blur rushed passed us, followed by a smog of white.

**BPOV (Go Away!):**

"Leave me alone!" I yelled as I rushed passed the only group of people that I've seen since I woke up here - in Cold Oaks. I was being chased by the most wonderful spirit, Jack, and he would just not stop. I'd rather not say how he came to find me, other than that when I woke up, he was leaning over me, glaring.

"Jack! Stop it! Leave me alone! In the name of the Lord, begone!" I yelled with a hiss once more, and suddenly, the annoyance was gone. Finally, he'd chased me half-way through the town, into the forest, and almost into a near-by river. I was exhausted!

Behind me now were footfalls, of what sounded like a mixture of tennis shoes and boots. I turned with a half hiss, only to stop and see my brother leading a group of people along.

"Sam." I sighed in relief, as I barreled into him, engulfing the giant with a hug. He sighed in what seemed to also be relief as we pulled apart, to look at our group members.

Well, at least I knew three of the six of us, Sam, Andy, and Ava. I, however, did not like Ava much, Andy I could tolerate, and Sam, well, he was my brother. I had to love him, no matter what, thick and thin, blood and water. Inwardly, I was grinning to myself.

"So now that our lovely reunion is over, mind telling us why we're here?" The black man quickly asked, with a smug look on his face. Sam sighed, went through introductions, then started going through theories as to why we might be there. For some reason, none his ideas were adding up.

I look over our shindig of a group, Sam, he had premonitions, Ava, she too had premonitions, Andy, he could control minds, and I, I could see the dead and communicate easily with them. It was all coming together now.

"Jake, Lily? Do you have powers that started to develop around when you turned twenty-three?" I asked suddenly, watching my brother's face drawl onto mine. His eyebrows raised in disbelief, as the two nodded.

"What are they? We need to know, now." Sam commanded, staring the male and female down.

Ava, surprisingly, almost burst into tears as she answered. "If, if I tou-touch someone, they d-d-die! I hate this! That's why I keep to myself! I can't get close to anyone, I can't even fall in love! I killed my girlfriend that way! On total accident!" she was now full on crying, despite her tears, as Ava tried to comfort her.

Sam nodded solemnly , as he turned to Jake. "Speak up, Jake."

Jake hissed in annoyance as he answered Sam. "Super strength, alright? Just super strength, it's awesome and all, but I don't get why I had to be chosen." he cursed.

Yeah, neither do the rest of us, I answered him, though, I was really thinking to myself, as I looked our group over. "Hey, Andy, you've been practicing, right?" I asked as he nodded quickly, with joy.

"Yeah, I've been able to put some pretty nasty things in my co-workers heads lately. Why?" he asked, smiling with jubilance.

"Think you can implant the words Cold Oaks into Dean's head? I know you need some sort of contact, so will his watch work?" I answered him, pulling out a black and silver watch, and handed it to Andy.

With great concentration, Andy began to try and implant the town's name into my brothers' thick skull.

**A/N: Another cliffie! Sheesh, I'm good. But hey, another chapter tomorrow. Song in Stricken by Disturbed. Sorry about the S2 spoilers, but they had to be put in. ;) - Heather**


	11. Walk Like An Egyptian

**A/N: I'm awesome like this, but I'm doing Sunday's chapter now, that way I can pump out Winchester Drabbles late tonight for ya'll! Also, my lovely friends, check out the poll on my page. It's the chapter title for my mega plot.**

**Also, was anyone in LA for Supernatural Con '09? And if you were, can yoy give me a transcript of what Jensen asked Jared about his coffee? XD And, if you guys want to chat with me, I put my MSN up on my profile. Now, ya'll;**

**RosexDimitri: :D Thanks.**

**Cassiecaseyox: Saved yours for last on purpose. ;) I must agree with you, Twilight's been getting cliché lately. And yes! S/D are so hard to choose between. Of course I will continue, welcome to boredom land. XDD Let me know where those were at, I've been meaning to fix those evil mistakes for awhile now. ;) Of course, this story is probably my favorite overall. I 3 long reviews, so feel free to write them huge. **

**DPOV (Crazy Train):**

I was on the cell phone with Bobby, discussing where my all so loving siblings went to now. I swear, to whatever God there was, he had a weird way of showing where they were. Bobby, hell, he didn't have no Goddamn clue either, so I don't know why I bothered to call the man. He was really useful when you actually needed his help.

Right now, he was going over some theory of how to kill a ghost - which really, was not even on the subject of Sam and Bella, at all. I was about ready to tell him to get back on topic, when he finally said he was on his good ole way to help me find them. We were supposed to make a stop at the Roadhouse when he got here. Eventually.

That would be another two hours from now, and my siblings could be dead by then! So, when Bobby hung up with me, I threw my cell phone down and started looking for any sign I could of demons, anything at all. As I searched the motel room, I happened across a sliver of sulfur.

"Damn demons!" I yelled into the air, as I grabbed a towel and cleaned up the yellow gunk.

"I swear to God, demons have got to be the most disgusting - aside from shape shifters - creatures there are. They can't even properly clean up after themselves." I mumbled as I accidentally slammed my hand into the yellow ooze. It was just enough to send shivers up my spine.

I sure as hell hope Bobby hurries up, I want to find my brother and sister, yell at them, then yell at Bobby for being so slow. I think he's a turtle sometimes, ya know? The way they walk, there are similarities, well, unless he's coming to yell at us three, which is all the time. Speaking of time, what time is it?

I sighed, after thinking to myself, and grabbed my cell phone, flipping it open. It had been nearly two hours since Bobby called, five since my siblings went missing, and six since the Cullens darted out of the motel. This was such a wonderful love filled day! Not!

Then, someone knocked on my motel room door, and I sprang up. Crossing the room to glance through the semi-small peephole, I saw Bobby, and with extreme happiness, let him in. "Can we go, no explanations, just go and get to the Roadhouse, so I can find my siblings?" I asked in what probably was far too fast for Bobby.

He stood there, stunned, then nodded, and we were out the dingy motel door. I had already packed everything that I could desire for this trip, checked out, and was ready to go. Bobby was climbing into his white truck, and I into my Impala as we started down the road.

The trip to the Roadhouse was completely silent without Sam and Bella talking, or the click of the keys on the laptop every so often, even my beautiful music wasn't loud. I was in no mood whatsoever for that. At all. As silent as the trip may be, it however, was nowhere near short. It was actually an hour before we even got to the damn place, and when we did, it was burnt down!

Not a soul survivor in the rubble, only Ashes' watch of all things. And then, my head was suddenly starting to hurt. Images of the words 'Cold Oaks' flashed into my mind, images of a group of people standing in a ghost town, my brother and sister next,and finally good ole Andy.

"Son of a bitch! I know where they are!" I yelled, spooking Bobby just a bit as I dashed towards the Impala, Bobby running to keep up with me.

"Boy! Where are they?" he yelled as I was climbing into my baby. I shot him a doubting look and sighed.

"Cold Oaks, South Dakota. United State's most haunted town. They were somehow teleported there with the rest of the special children. We have to go now. We have to save those people Bobby." I hissed slightly at the end, taking in a gulp of much needed air.

"We'll go. And we'll save as many of those kids as we can, son. But we need to go right now to be able to do that." he murmured, climbing into his truck and starting off down the the open highway, away from the burnt down Roadhouse.

We were on a hellbent mission, and were sure as hell going to accomplish the damn thing, no matter what the cost. Even my own life. I had to do this, and I wasn't eve sure why I had to do it, aside from saving my siblings.

**A/N: So, short chapter, I know. But! We needed Dean's beautiful revelation there on the end, and besides, Dean's thoughts needed to also be known in his time of need. Song is I Hate My Life by Theory of a Deadman. See you guys Monday! -Heather**


	12. Harder, Stronger

**A/N: Alright, it's Monday officially. So, here's your new chapter. I really don't have anything to say, so, onto the reviews! Oh, before I forget, I'm skipping over where Sam met the demon, Ava/Lily/Andy were killed...Despite how much I love Andy. **

**CourtneyFirehand : I did, actually! I think it was probably my third favorite this season. Your friend = Total PWN, because that was my original thoughts before too.**

**Cassiecaseyox: Haha. Not a big problem there. Really? I doubt he will, seeing as they already went up to Vancouver to start filming. *Had some pics from the set* Much thanks! :D Yus, Supernatural over anything...well, except maybe Ghost Adventures.**

**SPOV: (Seriously, Can This Get Any Worse?)**

"Can this get any worse, Sam?!" My sister yelled as we began to give Andy a proper burial, and the girls as well. That left three special kids from our generation - Jake, Bella, and myself - and the damn demon, Azazel. This just pisses me off, really, it does. Now, normally, I'm not pissed, but this is just not right, making us fight against each other. Bells and I had vowed to not even try killing the other, and Jake? Well, we weren't sure of him, but he made us twins uncomfortable.

Bella, still ranting to herself, and on the small occasion, me, as we entered the shack, suddenly turned and stopped dead. There goes here power already, I could tell from the eyes and the way she just stopped. Her lime green eyes, mixed with her normal brown color, was watching something slowly, and effectively. Then, her eyes landed on the door way, and she gasped, eyes back to normal.

"What was it, Bells?" I asked silently, still watching where her eyes had landed. Her chocolate brown eyes were still kept in the doorway, like a trained dog waiting to pounce, without claws and fangs, of course.

"Jack, the ghost that was chasing me before, he's back, but with good news. He said he'll be my messenger - he'll carry news when we need him to. He'll follow me wherever I go, no matter what the cost. Right now, I sent him off to go tell Dean we're fine, and why we were here. I just hope he listens." she said, with a slight sigh, and continued.

"And, while at this, he said that the Cullens, only three of them, are here. Can you and Jake perhaps go find them? Or I can find another willing ghost friend to...?" she questioned me now, batting her black eyelashes at Jake and I. I exchanged glances with Jake, then at Bella, and we agreed silently, to say no. Bella sighed and tried conjuring up a ghost helper.

Her eyes became lime green once more, but this time they mixed with the deep colors of red, and she screamed a bloodcurdling scream fit for a demon in hellfire being ripped to absolute shreds. Jake, quickly looking at me, then took hold of my sister's shoulders, trying to calm her down. He was murmuring low words to her, despite being a US soldier, he was good with girls.

Soon, her scream was dead silent, and before her stood an apparition of a pure black figure. "Anima, find the Cullens." she hissed, as the figure glared at her, and then was gone. Anima, the name meaning anger just itself, was cruel either way, and was probably not going to be and use to us getting hell out of Cold Oaks unscathed.

I really just wanted out of here, maybe go for a burger and yell at Dean for a bit? Yeah, that sounded very nice, and very fun, actually. Then again, so did a nice motel bed to sleep on...Ah...the daydreams were so wonderful, as they all played out in my head. Maybe the Cullens, if we made it out alive, we could rest with them for a bit?

Our lives ultimately, sucked like hell. Literally. Bella's eyes lifted up as Anima re-entered the shack that we hadn't put salt around, stupidly, with the Cullens right behind her. Edward, Alice, and Jasper. The three with the special powers, but not one of us.

"Well, looks like we've got some reinforcements now. Think we can break and take, Sam?" Jake asked, as he assessed my face. I shook my head silently.

"not likely. There are only six of us, Azazel wants one of us, three of us aren't even of the right generation. So, four will get out alive. That is, unless we make alliances, and wait it out, without fighting, for Dean and hopefully, Bobby. Bella, have you heard from Jack yet?" I asked, turning to my sister as she shook her head no. She was getting strained a lot here in Cold Oaks, with all of these spirits. Which reminded me...

I flipped my head to Anima, who was still hanging around, fully there. "You can go, Anima, unless you want to get rock salt in the face." I said, looking at her, and her dark eyes widened and she was gone.

"Smart ghost." Jake complimented, as he watched her. So far, the Cullens had not even bothered by saying a words to us, and it would probably remain that way because Bella was in the same room. This was going to be the most awkward night in my life - or, well, one of the most awkward ones anyways.

**DPOV: (Are We There yet? No!)**

Oh for the love of all that is holy and righteous, how much longer would it take us to get to Cold Oaks, South Dakota?! An hour? A day? This was driving me nuts! Really, this was just not right, my dad was gone, my mom was gone, and now my little brother and sister too? How much more can a twenty-seven year old guy take? Not much, to be truthful.

It's been one day since I've seen them both, three hours since I've been on the road, four hours since the Roadhouse was burnt down, and seven hours since Bobby had come to help me find my siblings. This was horrible, horrible enough that I was near tears.

It wasn't until an hour later that we pulled into the boundaries of Cold Oaks that this ghost appeared by my baby. My eyebrows quirked up and it pointed into the town at an old shack, then was gone. Figuring that I should follow it's advice, I did so, and there I found a black figure leaving the shack and soft mumbling.

"SAMMY! BELLA!" I yelled out in a deep voice, as the shack's door burst open and I was out of the car, with two giants latched onto me. My sister, was in tears, and Sam looked he was about to have a nervous break down right there. Oh God, the simple things in life made me wonder how I could have lived without the two? And if I could?

I already knew the answer to that, there was no way that I could live without them, and there was no way that I would dare. If I lost them, I would do what our father did and make a deal with a demon - just to bring them back to life. I needed them, no matter what any damn creature said, I needed them, and i loved them. They were my kin, they were mind to cherish in my heart, my siblings.

**A/N: There we have it! Dean found them, the three special Cullens are back, and all hell hasn't broken loose, yet. So, until tomorrow, my dears, shall we meet! Dean will start the questioning next chapter. Song is: Trouble With Boys by Loreta. - Heather**


	13. I'm Lost Here

**A/N: God, I'm tired, literally. And hungry, but, that doesn't mean I forgot you guys. I was just getting lazy, till I remembered 'holt shit, I need to write my update!'. XD Speaking on the subject, Scream For Us has 34 reviews, and Bring Me A Tear has 20! :DD And guys, I'mma cry if you don't start voting on the poll. It comes with a sweet surprise. Now, you guys;**

**-xXxBlonde ambitionxXx- : Answering both reviews. Thank you!**

** Cullen: Stalkerish? Pfft, no way, it made my day.**

**Cassiecaseyox: Ugh. I seriously I hate school blocks, so I know your pain. I thought he was alright in Harry Potter, but now, no way.**

**Mrs. Jasper Winchester: Thanks! Btw, your penname is love. 3**

**CourtneyFirehand: Seriously? If my cable did that, I would scream. Then I'd got to ProjectFreeTV and watch it. **

**Onwards we go! We have a special POV this time, Jasper!**

**JPOV: (So, This Is It, Huh?)**

Alright, so being transported magically, your mind going blank, and then seeing a black spirit lead you to a shack was one thing, but seeing Isabella Marie Winchester was another thing. And then the Winchester duo talking to the ghost, Anima, telling her she could go, and then them running out to great Bobby Singer and Dean was just up the weird alley!

How weird can our existences get these days? Really, it was just getting on my nerves, not that my nervous system worked anymore, but still...Then, then there was the silence in the shack, and the low murmurs of the hunters and the army man. Then hadn't stopped talking since they had put the salt down, and let this ghost, Jack, who was guarding us, in.

Edward and my beautiful wife were stone still, watching, asserting everything, or maybe they were just trying to get information somehow. Sure, our powers worked here, but I doubted it was truly safe to even use them - especially if what the hunters was saying was true. That a yellow eyed demon, Azazel, had brought all of the 'special' kids here, just so they could fight it out. But why were we three brought here, out of all the other vampires in the world?

Yeah, when we questioned them that, lowly, they just looked at us funny, and shrugged. Right now, however, that was not their main concern. Getting us the hell out was, however! Now that point, that I could see clearly, getting out sounded nice, figuring out why we were there, could wait awhile.

Being in the Civil War really hadn't upped my patience, and neither did living with Emmett for so long. It made me question how long some of us could last - especially if that demon was still here, and wanted all but one of those younger kids dead. And being low on food supplies really wasn't helping much either...For the humans, anyways.

I wonder when they would figure out a plan, even though we could hear them, they were changing ideas so fast that even Alice's visions probably couldn't keep up and tell them which would work. Then again, there might be interferences, and then with Bella talking to the dead, I wasn't so sure anyways.

About half an hour later, of everyone sitting and talking about plans, Jake, the army man, as I had learned, Bella, Sam, and Dean were heading out to scout the area, in the meantime, Bobby was going to stay with us, to make the groups even. How nice. Patience is wearing thin here!

As the quadruplet head ed out the door, without even looking back, as if it was a silent goodbye to everyone in the shack. I, too, silently questioned myself how many of that group would return alive, if any at all. By just those thoughts, I felt Edward's emotions go blank - completely, then smooth out once more. He knew what I meant, I was sure of that, and the hope plus worry radiating off of him now was starting to become quite strong.

Alice, she was easier to read, her worry was far worse than Edward's, she had grown to accept the Winchester boys as brothers already, despite barely knowing them, and her visions being blocked by their tattoos. All in all, I think she sensed that they would be like us some day, whether by sheer accident or choice, or maybe even they would just be there in the end?

After these thoughts, I heard screams, terrible screams, cries for help, pleads. What the hell had happened out?! Bobby, too hearing them, had shot up like a speeding musket ball and flung the door open and started running. In his hand, I could see a shotgun, and almost falling from his boot, a grey knife.

Edward, gave me a quick glance, as if asking if we should go, but Jack the ghost gave him a harsh glare and my brother fell back. It was slightly funny, despite the situation. But when Bobby was hovering in the doorway, with Sam on his shoulders, and Dean behind him carrying Bella bridle style, we stopped.

Our existences, our world, it just came crashing down when Dean layed our little sister, our best friend, our lover, upon the open bed. In a visible spot, you could see blood pooling on her side. It would've been too much for me to handle before, but now, now I had the control I had always wanted.

Bobby, following Dean's example, layed Sam next to his twin, and backed away. In both of their eyes, there were tears, and then, Dean banged the door to the shack closed and started the Impala. You could hear him peeling out of the town, no idea, to us, where he was heading. The elder man sighed, and sat on the stool that Jake had once occupied, and then grunted.

"I'm sorry you guys hadda see that. I'm sorry this even happened." Bobby mumbled, as he placed his head in his face. "I'm sorry we couldn't save them, and I'm sorry that Jake got away. When we find him - if we find him, his ass is grass." Bobby hissed now, lethal like a vampire, and then got up.

"I'll be back later. If Dean's back before me, more power to him." he said, and was gone, and then, you could also hear his truck starting. A moment later, the slight rumble of his truck was gone, and we were stuck with the two corpses of our loved ones.

Edward, had moved just enough now, that he was sitting by Bella, rubbing hair out of her face, venom tears trying to fall from her eyes. He was, too, whispering sweet nothings in her ears, as if that would bring her back to life suddenly. I was sure - that if he had the choice, he would never leave her again, he would follow her like a puppy, but that choice was gone, and we had to go soon.

The Jake guy had won this part of the war, but now there was a bigger war. Who would kill Jake, and how would this work out in the end? No one knew those answers.

**A/N: Bam! There it is. Song is Your Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. -Heather**


	14. Just Dandy

**A/N: So, mom's going to choir practice, which means I can actually write this chapter in a good amount of peace and quiet - aside from my dog...Loudmouth he is. Also, if you love supernatural and are a literate writer, check out my profile, I've added a new RPG to check out. Now, ya'll.**

**Cassiecaseyox: T.T I already miss him. *cough* I agree, newsflash, he's not that great. You know, I can see the hordes of fangirls coming at me now... R.J.A = 3 I'mma check that song out now, actually. YouTube away!**

**NotSoSlightlyCrazy: Both are very good possibilities. ;) I'll give ya hint, if I talk about La Push Jake, I'll call him 'Jacob' and if it's army Jake, I'll call him 'Jake'. ^^**

**RosexDimitri: Wait and see. :3**

** Cullen: Maybe. As for Edward, I don't think it's quite hit him hard enough yet, and it hasn't really got into him like it should have.**

**Mrs. Jasper Winchester: Just following the series. *shot* I think I'll just stick with canon couples, no matter how cute B/D or B/S would be. Maybe another time? *hinthint***

**CourtneyFirehand: Aw. At least it wasn't as bad as crying and typing. I already miss the twins. Seriously? I hate when computers won't do what the operator wants them to do.**

**DPOV: (I Can't Take This Anymore)**

Driving like a maniac, which was not me, really, I had no exact clue as to where I was going, except that I wanted my siblings back, and I wanted them now. I needed them, and not just because they were good hunters, but because they were the only family I really even had left.

"What am I supposed to do!" I exclaimed suddenly, enraged, as I stopped the Impala, banging my fists on the steering wheel. Earlier, Bobby had been behind me, then he had turned off on the highway, probably headed to his home for one reason or another. I couldn't dwell on that right now, not when my brother and sister were dead!

I then knew what I had to do to get them back. I was going to follow in my father's footsteps and do what he did for me. I was going to make a deal - the second deal, actually - one to save the twins, and bring them back. I just wanted them. I started the car again and peeled out into the foggy night, heading to the closest crossroads.

I remembered everything on how to get the demon to appear, I remembered it from when I had made a deal to save another man's - one I didn't even know - life. I knew I needed one of my fake ID's, I'll use the Jerry Wanek one, the oldest one I still had. Then, I'd mix every other needed ingredient into he box, and bury it.

After I drove the two mile and a half way to the crossroads, I stopped, and began the mixture. Ten minutes later, I was done, and waiting for the crossroad's demon to appear to me. I sighed in aggravation, knowing that this was a very childish, and foolish move to make, but that was not what I cared about right now.

"Dean, how did I know you would be here?" A soft, female voice called, and internally, I groaned. Not this bitch again! She really has a way of pissing people off, demon or not. Her and her sarcastic comments, and the smug smile she gets on her plastic face.

"Shut up, I came here to make deal, then again, you would know that. I want my brother and sister back, and nine years. That's all I'm asking." I begged, tears falling freely down my face, as she stared at me, smugly.

She shook her ugly head no. My mouth curled up in anger as I made another offer. "Eight years and my brother and sister. that's my final offer."

"No can do, sweetheart. I can give you one year and both of them, maybe?" she asked now, still so damn smug. This was probably the best deal I was going to get, and she was not going to haggle me for it anymore.

"Dice. I'll take this deal, but only if you hold your side of the bargain." I hissed through my teeth, no matter how much pain I'm in, I needed them.

"Wonderful." she murmured, coming closer and closer, before taking my head in her hands and shoving her lips upon mine. I felt violated now, and not just because this was a demon, but because this was a dead girl's body that she was using.

After a minute, she pulled away, and I spat at the ground. "I feel violated now, thank you!" I grunted, wiping my mouth off as she grinned. Does she never wipe the smug smile off her face or what? That's all she seems to know how to do things now...

"By the way, if you ever try to get out of your deal, Sam and Bella will die, and you will have to go on without them, because we won't make another deak with you. Bye bye now." she said, and then she was gone from sight just like that.

Dandy. If I try to escape this pact, then Sam and Bella are dead, and I'm nothing. If I go through with it, I'm dead and Sam and Bella are nothing. Just great!

**SPOV: (Damn This)**

Black, I saw nothing but pitch black. This can't be, no, I'd heard Dean saying words to me, I think they were these, I wasn't sure. "You know when we were little, you couldn't have been more than five, you started asking me questions. Like, how come we didn't have a mom? Why we always have to move around? Where'd dad go? When he'd take off for days at a time. I remember I begged you to quit asking, Sammy, you don't want to know. I just wanted you to be a kid, just a little while longer. I was trying to protect you, keep you safe. Dad didn't even have to tell me, it was just always my responsibility. It was like I had one job. I had one job and I screwed it up. I blew it and for that I am sorry."

Then, then you said nothing more. I didn't understand, and I probably didn't want to understand what was happening to me. I heard Bella scream, and that was it. It was over, when black took me over again. But now, now this was far more different. I was confused as I grunted, and a slight gasp hit me.

A soft voice called for another, and I heard the tapping of footsteps on the roting wood. Being a hunter enhanced the five senses beyond repair, really, but it was quite useful. After the footsteps, I opened my eyes and saw the Cullens leaning over me, and when I turned my head, I saw my sister. She wasn't breathing, whatsoever.

I cringed, and a few tears escape my eyes as I tried to sit up, only to be pushed down by another's hand. That's when the shack door had banged open, and Dean entered, with tears in his eyes when he saw me awake.

"Oh thank God, Sammy." he sighed, as he moved quickly to sit on my side of the twin bed. He slowly took me into a hug, and I could feel tears rushing down his face onto my back. His hug, could be compared to a grizzly bear, or maybe even Emmett Cullen's, though, I'd rather not find out on either one.

"Dean, what happened?" I winced again, as Dean patted a spot on my back, and it hurt like hell. He pulled away and grimaced, before pushing me back down again, and looking at Bella. There wasn't too big a change, other than her face was a little paler right then.

"Jake, he stabbed you and Bells, but, uh, I kinda made a deal with the crossroad's demon." he started but stopped when Bobby barged in the door and literally dragged him outside again, not even bothering with the salt circle.

**DPOV: (What The?)**

So, Sam was back, Bella was out of it still, and Bobby, well he was more than likely pissed beyond hell's care. Scratch that, he wasn't pissed, he was in full on rage, because he barged in and drug me outside, disregarding the salt circle that took ten minutes to get perfect!

When we finally stopped, by Bobby's truck, he slammed me against the door. "You stupid, foolish, selfish person! How could you do something so, so utterly stupid!?" he barked in my face as he let go of my shirt collar.

"I couldn't let them die, Bobby. I just couldn't. They're my siblings." I said, in a relatively soft voice, and then sighed as Bobby's rage went down by about five notches.

He looked me straight in the eyes and spoke again. "How's your siblings gonna feel when they know you're going to hell, and can't be saved?" he questioned, as if he was on top of the damn world right then.

"I don't know Bobby. They'll deal without me, I guess." I said, my voice confident now. "Look, can we not talk about this anymore? I just want to get back to them..." I asked now, this time calmer.

Bobby nodded and we walked slowly back to the shack, to find my sister swatting at Sam's side. I looked at Bobby, and he at me, before we grinned. Who's to say we can't enjoy at least a little while together before they tried breaking my deal? No one did, that's who.

Bella and Sam stopped trying beat each other up a minute later, as they looked at me. Bella grinned, and slowly turned, despite her injured side. "So, Dean, how longed you get?" she asked. Okay, happy feeling's gone, I thought, as I glared at Sam, and he smiled in return.

I mouthed 'I hate you' to him, before answering Bella. "One year, one year is how long." I answered in a bored monotone.

"You know, Dean, that was pretty stupid of you. But, we're here for you, and we'll save you in the end." she said, turning to look at Sam as he gave his speech of doom.

"You saved my life over and over. Man you sacrifice everything for me, don't you think I'd do the same for you? You're my big brother, there's nothing I wouldn't do for you. And I don't care, I'm going to get you out of this. I'm going to save your ass for a change."

"Touching guys, just touching. But you know what, we have work to do."

**A/N: Bam! There you guys go. Back in action once more, and because I fell in love this song, thanks to my good friend, Cassiecaseyox, Face Down by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus again. :3 And thanks to Jerry Wanek for being one of the aliases that Den used. (He's one of the helper's on Supernatural's set). Some text here was from season 2. -Heather**


	15. Bring Me A Tear!

**A/N: It took two minutes to get a blank document open on WordPad... Curse you WordPad! I'm sorry guys I'm exhausted. I was up at 4am last night browsing the net and thinking. Mainly about what I'll do after this story. I want to do a prequel and then a sequel, while I write another story that was 'requested' if you will. ;) **

**So, what do you guys want to see me write next? I wanna keep the Supernatural and Twilight theme thing for my stories, however. I might do something else later on, just not yet. ;) So, tell me, what next for you guys? No ya'll:**

**Mrs. Jasper Winchester: I certainly will! Top ten eh? Well then, that's gonna be next, maybe. ;)**

**RosexDimitri: Haha. :x**

**CourtneyFirehand: I'mma channel my 'inner Dean' for that and say, I have no fucking clue. **

**Cassiecaseyox: *nods* Like, no. I LOVED the song. YouTube powers are just the best, truly. It's no longer Zeppelin rules, it's Winchester rules. :D**

** Cullen: They're there, just kinda registering the fact that the deceased are back. That was you, my document, I guess, felt like it didn't want to have your whole penname. (I copy/paste then pens from my e-mail, but I guess it failed to work.)**

**Onwards! We have another special guest with us today, as I'm sure you remember Jasper Hale, we now have his brother, Edward Cullen!**

**EPOV: (What Just Happened?)**

First they were dead, then they're alive. What the hell just happened? I looked at Alice and Jasper and they shrugged, confused as hell too. We heard Sam and Bella ask Dean about a deal or something, then Dean say they had work to do. What the hell kind of work did they have to do other than letting themselves rejuvenate?!

Sure, I couldn't hear any of their thoughts, but I could see that they were in visible pain, I mean really. Wouldn't you, a human, be in pain after getting stabbed in the side and the back, until you were dead? Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's how it worked in this unlawful world. Then again, these three were, I guess, brought up to not even feel the pain anymore, to be completely dead to the emotion pain.

That just wasn't Bella though. I knew her, she couldn't stand the pain, could she? I hadn't been with her in so long, and I guess times were changing now, for the worse? Or the better? I wasn't sure. There were too many questions running through my head at once, even with my excellent memory.

Jasper turned to look at me then, his eyes filled with confusion too. He silently pleaded with me to tone down the confusion, and I grinned a bit at him. He then leaned in Alice's embrace, and smiled as calmness overcame them. I smiled again, those two made such a beautiful couple, what with Alice's ADD and ADHD, and Jasper's quiet nature.

Alice, probably knowing I was going to even think that, gave me a sharp glare before she turned back to her husband. I shrugged it off and went back to my thinking. What were we going to do? I knew we could leave easily from Cold Oaks now, now that this demon thought that Sam and Bella were still dead to the supernatural world, but where would we go? Did it even matter where, was another good question to ask.

I'm pretty sure the hunters knew what needed to happen next, but what about us vampires? What would do, and why would we do it? I had questioned Alice this when the Winchesters were gone, and Bobby wasn't in the building. She had replied saying that she couldn't see anything - just as if the mutts were here. I guess the Winchester three were blocking her from visions...

I gave up trying to figure out where our existences were heading, and turned my glances towards the hunters. They seemed to be discussing what to do next. Silently, yet, effectively, I moved so that I could join their conversation.

"Glad of you to join us, Edward." I heard Bobby say as he tilted his hat towards me a bit. I nodded my head in return. I guess I was acting as the vampire representative for this certain event, that is, until Jasper had joined our little group, to make it six.

On Bella's right side were her ghosts, I guess you could call them, Anima and Jack. Alright, that was eight. If Alice was going to join us, she would have, but she was trying to see our next move, and was zoning out quite a bit now.

"Okay, so there's nine of us, including Jack and Anima. Minus them, there's seven. Humor me, but first, we need to get out of Cold Oaks, there's too many deceased for my liking here." Bella grumbled from beside Sam on the bed still. You see, we had gathered, with stools, and a few chairs, around the bed as Bobby patched them up and talked at the same time.

"I agree with Bells. Let's get out of here, get some grub, then we can decide on what our next move will be. Besides, like pointed out, this place is like ghost haven." Dean groaned as he tried to lean back in his chair, almost falling into an old wooden desk behind him.

"Okay, so our current plan is get our asses out, grab a bite to eat, find a place to stay, and then we do research for our next big battle?" Sam asked, holding up his fist as he rolled on his stomach for Bobby.

"Yeah, sounds about right. But what about the vamps?" Bobby asked, nodding towards me and Jasper again. His hands were flying quickly over Sam with a needle and thread, before pulling scissors from his front vest pocket. Internally, I sighed, but was enjoying watching how these hunters really survived.

They patched each other up, the lived with each other, they even had to save the other on the occasional bout of bad fate. It seemed to me that all hunters were family, no matter what some may say against them. Even, as I heard from Sam years ago, that there were some horrible hunters out there, but people still treated them just as any other hunter.

They lived wisely, I guess, but their lives were just confusing as you could get. Hunt, check for injuries, heal, sleep, and eat seemed to be some of their only settings in this world. It made me wonder if that's how everyone was, put on a setting, a routine, and then they can't get off of it?

It seemed so likely.

"So, the vampires now. They can either comes with us, call their family, and then go home, or go with us and help us win this oncoming war. We could use your guys' help, ya know." Dean complained, turning his head to look at Jasper and myself. I exchanged a glance with Jasper, and he with Alice, before we made our minds up silently.

"We'll help you win." We all answered at the same time. Little did we know, we were in for one hell of a ride!

**A/N: There ya go. That took me less time than normal. I usually take over an hour to write these, but I think Edward was busy having revelations half the chapter, before working out a plan with the hunters. Song is; Angels Calling by Rooster. -Heather**


	16. I Love You

**A/N: Good afternoon, or evening to us in the eastern US and across the seas. I'd like to say this, because after today, the updates for spring break will be done, and I'm going on hiatus for about a few days. x3 Give my brain time to catchup to everything I've typed these last few days! Haha. So, a happy Easter to those who celebrate, and a wonderful Good Friday to the others!**

**Now, as I stated last chapter, I was going to be writing a prequel to this story. Can I get a show of hands, er, well, internet hands, who wants to see just the three Winchesters and Bobby on the occasional bout in the prequel? (Yes, it'll be under both categories again. ^.^) If there are five hands, there will be a prequel, then the sequel. :D I also have no plans on ending this until around thirty or so. ;)**

**Ya'll:**

**Cassiecaseyox: Got that evil mistake and edited the chapter. ;) Lost is good, and fun on the bout. Yus, a group of hilarity and the crazy Winchesters of course! :F**

**Mrs. Jasper Winchester: Watch out Dean. XD**

**Onwards!**

**BPOV: (It's Been Awhile)**

We finally out of Cold Oaks, after the recent discoveries made there, which for the special kids, was not very fun. But hey, we did gain two ghost allies, one of which follows me just about everywhere, until Dean threatens him with rock salt. The other one, however, follows Sam pretty much, but doesn't go everywhere with him, she'll let him be here and there.

In the week after getting out, we killed Jake, Azazel escaped our clutches, and all hell literally broke loose. And dad came with it. Somehow, dad managed to latch his spirit onto me, and hasn't let go yet. So our dad was with us once more, and everything was in a weird order. Oh, and the Cullens...

The three we'd saved from Cold Oaks had taken a liking to our ways, and helped out when we needed it, even though we weren't even hunting anything since we left! I wondered what they'd do when the family finally started to worry about them...I was going to send Jack out and have him give the Cullens a message, but he just looked at me like I was the most insane person, in life and death, that he'd ever met. I have to admit, I'd look at myself that way too. Then there was Bobby.

Bobby had gone home after making sure we would be okay and not kill each other on the trip to a motel. He'd call every day almost until we finally had to turn the cell phones off, just so we could get a bit of peace between us all. We knew Bobby meant well, but still, every day was just too much.

I sighed, and looked about the motel room that my brothers and I shared, along with the three ghosts, and the Cullens. The place looked like a tornado had swept through it. Sure, this was Kansas, and the tornado was possible, but it just brought Dean unwanted memories. I shook my head slowly as I stood up and started to shuffle through my pack.

Being the only one in the room, aside from dad, Jack, and Anima, was nice. The others, even the Cullens, surprisingly, had all gone out to hustle money from poor unsuspecting drunks! No matter how funny that was, I just couldn't get over the fact that we went through money like it was water when we were hunting.

"Dad?" I murmured as I was thinking, and he appeared beside me, and I giggled a bit. "Do you think you can recruit Anima and Jack to help get this place clean? I'd like to take a hot shower, since Sam and Dean took over this morning." I said, as he nodded, choosing not to talk to save his spiritual energy. All my ghosts were like that, usually, some would talk, others would nod or gesture, and the rest, they would give me flashes of what I wanted.

The ghosts, however, could talk amongst each other, and I would hear them, but that was like sucking energy from them, so I tuned out their voices now. I could see dad yelling at Jack, and Anima holding back some of her laughter.

Anima, she had opened up to us a little more, as she followed Sam around, she had showed me flashes of her life before - all the beatings her mother gave her, all the times her father burned her. It was all so understandable that she didn't want to open up before. She was scared, just like I would've been too.

I sighed, and shook my head once again, before stepping into the communal bathroom. This place was just as bad as the bedroom area! How large of messes could my family create? No, never mind that question, I had no need for an actual answer, because I knew what messes we could make easily.

I giggled softly at my own thinking before I turned the water on and let it pound down on my skin. Outside of the bathroom was quiet, for now, but I could care less right then. The water was just so luxurious, and the the steam was just as nice to me.

After about thirty minutes, I dubbed myself clean, and was dressed. When I opened the door to the bedroom area, the ghosts were all lounging on the couch, and it was still dirty. "Guys! And Anima!" I exclaimed as they turned to me, and grinned a bit.

"Get this place clean, now! I'm not going to supervise all of you forever you know." I spluttered as they jumped up and began cleaning. That was when I heard the soft rumble of the Impala, and the Volvo, which Edward had found in a forest somewhere. I grinned, and motioned for dad, and Jack, that when they opened the door, to rush passe them, the boys' duffel bags in hand.

I heard the doors slamming on the cars, and then the talking of the groups. My grin turned into a smug smile then, as the door handle turned, and the two ghost men rushed passed the group. Dean held the handle in surprise as they came back in after slamming the trunk shut. I, on the other hand, burst out laughing, the look on Dean's maw was priceless, and the others were just surprised.

Dean gave a small growl and then ran forward to tackle me, in all playfulness. I squealed and tried to escape his grasp, but that was pointless, he was slightly buffer than me, being a male and all. I was going to scream again, but then Dean was tackled over by Sam, and this went on for awhile. After about ten minutes, I joined both of the boys in rolling around on the now clean floor.

Dad raised his eyebrows at us before he looked at the Cullens with a shrug, and started to join us. With all of us Winchesters in a heap on the floor, and our ghost dad sitting on top of the pile, we gave in, at the same time. "We give dad!" We yelled, and then he laughed and moved away from us, back to the couch.

When he was gone, Dean was muttering about how our father, a spirit nonetheless, had beaten us all, mortals, in a small inside, wrestling match. Sam just laughed at Dean before clapping him on the back and going onto the bed that he and I had to share. I, instead of joining Sam, danced quietly over to Edward, and pulled him with me, in joy.

He quirked his eyebrows, but he allowed me to drag him onto Dean's bed. My smile broadened, and I kissed him lightly on the lips. "I love you, Edward." I murmured, burying me head in his chest, as he surprisingly pulled me into him, and buried his head in my hair.

"As I love you, Isabella."

**A/N: There we go, E/B now. :D Song this time around is When You're Gone by Avril Lavigne. -Heather**


	17. I've Seen The Light

**A/N: I'm just this awesome, but I'm starting the next chapter DAYS before it's being released. It's Saturday the (April) 11th here, and yeah. x3 Answering reviews;**

**hannah-marie hale: :D Alrighty.**

**Mrs. Jasper Winchester: Riiight. Uh-huh.**

**NotSoSlightlyCrazy: Haha. I think I've created the monstorous internet hand...**

**RosexDimitri: I'm only doing E/B due to the fact that I just can't see her with anyone else with where I'm heading so far. If that makes any sense? Prequel it is. :3 You'll see. I've been discussing one with Mrs. J-W up there. **

**Angel JJK: ^^**

**Onwards! **

**DPOV: (Treat Me Right)**

It had been weeks since Edward Cullen proclaimed love for Bella, and weeks since I'd lost to my spiritual father in a wrestling match, and one hour since we had a big hunt, and almost got killed. Currently, we had set up shack in a motel, and were licking our battle wounds. We'd shoved the Cullens out, quite literally, just so that they wouldn't see how bad off we really were. There was a good reason for that, as Bella had gotten three cuts from glass on her back from jumping out a two-story house, second story, mind you, Sam had gotten his arm sliced from the elbow to the wrist, and myself, well, I had gotten my thigh sliced, and my head had a gash.

"Dean?" Sam called as I winced lightly, the cut on my forehead was killing me with a headache. I stood up, weakly, my thigh causing me to start off in a limp, as I made my way towards the bathroom, where Sam sat on the toilet. His eyes were slightly drooping, and he was wincing as he looked at his gashed arm. We'd only gotten home an hour ago, so I could absolutely see why it was hurting, I mean, hell, no one had patched my up!

"S'wrong, Sam?" I asked, as he looked up at me, and flashed his arm. It was completely covered in blood, and some was still gushing. "I'll get the kit, you sit still. I can't take us into the hospital, our cards our maxed, and none of the new ones are here yet." I murmured into his ear, wincing as I limped out of the bathroom, passed a passed out Bella on the bed, stomach down, and then passed the ghosts, and to the kit. Walking through the room again, I made my way, slowly to Sam, and sat on the tub edge.

I took his left hand with my right, and took a long gaze at his arm, and with a sadistic sigh, I began my work. Taking the antiseptic, I dipped it on a towel that was laying on the tub, and rubbed it along his arm, gently, as he winced. The next thing I did was make sure that the needle was completely clean of anything, and that we had thread left for the stitches. The stitching was the hard part - you had to be precise on where you put them, because it hurt like a bitch to get them out again. So, with that in mind, I began working harder than normal. Sam tried to sit absolutely still, but fidgeted a bit when I hit a pretty sore spot. I apologized quickly, and continued on. Eventually, as in, five minutes later, he was done, and I was placing more antiseptic over his stitches, making sure he was clean.

"Thanks, Dean." Sam grumbled, now standing up and exiting the bathroom behind me, he still held the towel that I had used to wipe the antiseptic on, clinging to it for what seemed to be dear life. I nodded a 'welcome' back to him, dropping on my bed, waiting for Bella to awaken. It was her turn to clean my wounds - the blood was already leaking through my jeans, and my head wasn't bleeding quite as bad, but bad enough that stitches would be required. I looked at my sister, as Sam winced, pulling her shirt up her back, so he could fix her up. A glass shard lay in on of her gashes, that Sam expertly pulled out with medical tweezers, causing Bella to groan and almost arch her back in absolute protest. She was easily calmed when Sam placed his free arm on her back, and she settled back into the bed, face first. A bit later, she was stitched up, and no longer bleeding, nor having gashes, or shards, protruding from her back.

"Sam, do you mind?" I asked, pointing at my jeans, that I had now taken off, and sullenly lay on the ground beside the bed, soaked in blood. He groaned in protest, but waddled over to my side, with the medical in hand. I'd admit - the kit would need a good restocking fairly soon, most likely after I was stitched up and ready to roll out. Sam, starting with my thigh, pulled the threading through easily, then began working quicker, and efficiently. Wincing as he cut the thread, and tied me off, then moved onto my forehead, where he placed his hand over my mouth, so that I wouldn't move too much, he started the process once more. I will say, it hurt like hell.

As he finished, I leaned back into my bed, and switched the television on, keeping it to a low level, so that Bella was unperturbed by the volume, and could rest well. Sam, taking a place on the couch in the room - kicking Anima, Jack, and dad off, he layed down with a hoodie on, and a sleeve rolled up over his arm. I smiled lightly at his antics, before I pulled the covers over myself, but not before checking to see if my hunting knife was still there. The sun was still up, but we deserved this rest more than anyone else right now - we had saved more lives than we had lost that day, and were completely exhausted. I took one last look around the room - Sam was out, hood pulled over his face, Bella still lay face down into her pillow, asleep as well, and myself, awake, with the tv on low. So, I turned the television off, and nestled into my own bed, falling into a great sleep realm.

_Dream_

_I was running, I had to get away, why couldn't I escape? Who was chasing me? What did they want from me? I refused to look back - no matter who it may be - pursuit, it seemed so delicate to them, they were doing it so precise, measuring my exact movements, my strides, everything that could take importance to the chase. I was going to break down and beg, when a growl erupted from in front of me. Standing there, stood a carnivore - a malicious looking grey wolf. I wanted to turn and run the other way, but I was blocked by a russet colored one now. Somehow, I knew yelling would only attract more attention, and my pursuer would catch up to me._

_Then, I was attacked - the russet wolf had jumped on me, ready to rip me limb from limb. Were these hellhounds? I wondered silently to myself, as I screamed and cried in pain, the grey wolf had jumped me now, and was helping the russet one. This surely was my end, my last breath, wasn't it? They continued ripping, shredding, me limb by limb, no matter how hard I screamed and cried in protest._

_End Dream_

I woke up in a bare sweat covering my face and forehead, I surveyed the room, grabbing my knife first, and saw that everything was as it should be. Bella and Sam were still out, their positions had slightly changed, and the ghosts were now, get this, playing tic-tac-toe with each other. It seemed that dad had lost about three times, from where they were keeping score. I chuckled lightly, and relaxed again, falling into a dreamless sleep.

**A/N: FINALLY! I like how this one turned out, really. I'm so sorry it took THIS long to get it out. Lean On Me - Bill Withers, btw. ;) -Heather**


	18. Hello There Lover

**A/N; I'm back again, just for you guys. So, my school's almost out - June 2nd, know what that means? More updates! Yay! And maybe, if you're lucky, something fresh? So, for this chapter I did a filler. We needed insight on Jack and Anima, and how this is working out for them.**

**RosexDimitri JamesxBella: Maybe. I'm toying with the idea, but I did like have a little mystery in. I'm stuck on whether it should be Leah or Embry, since they're both grey and all. X3 It just depends if I go through with it.**

**JPOV (Jack): (So Awesome!)**

Mother had told me that I was a pawn in a game of tag, and that my time was going to end soon when I was a little kid. Little did she know, she was right. I was twenty-three when it happened. Nineteen twenty-one, the year of some science breakthroughs, was what happened to be the worst year of my existence. Partially, because they spirit reader, Bella, wasn't born back then, but also because that was the year mother's prophecy came true.

Most thought that everyone was perfect back then - great uses, simple things, but in reality, it was horrible. We were poverty stricken in Maine, and my family was dieing slowly from starvation. I'd left a month before Father died of a unknown disease, and two weeks after Mother had gone. I was a street wanderer, a rogue. I'd wandered over a hundred miles before a man had found me, he had gold eyes, said that I was a horrible man, and then attacked me. I never knew what was coming, because the next thing i knew, I was across the United States in Cold Oaks. Of course, it wasn't a ghost town when I got there. It was lively with people. Until the yellow eyed man started adding more there.

We were dead, and yet, alive? It made little to no sense to me. That was, until Brother Adam's ghost stories came to me. He had said that ghosts were soldiers of the earth, and maybe, a higher power. I hadn't believed him when he told me that, but when I realized that was what I was now, it was all over for me. My hope was gone.

Until a mere eighty-eight years later, a strong driven female wandered upon me, sheer accident. In her eyes, I could see strength, and fears, and a tinge of sadness. She was alone then, but when I stood from the boundary line, and tried to speak with her, the wrong things developed in my mouth, and I ruined the chance of freedom. She took off running, yelling for me to leave her alone, to let her be.

That was also when she found a group of people, and I started trying to ignore them. I kept my distance for awhile, until I saw the girl, Bella?, I believe her name was, alone. Apparating next to her, I spoke, hoping she could hear me. "Bella?" I called, my voice throaty from not being used in quite awhile.

She looked to me, about to jump and run, but stopped. "Jack. I know how you died, I'm sorry. I am. I know the others here - except Anima - aren't the nicest to meet. And the yellow eyes, he did wrong. You were a good man." she murmured, a few tears streaming into her tear ducts. I smiled, that was what I needed to hear. Anima, the ghost she spoke of, was my girlfriend before I was murdered. She had been killed in a similar way, but by a black eyed woman, a year before me. I'd missed her dearly, until we met up here, in Cold Oaks.

"It's fine, Bella. I promise. I'm fine now. I'm reunited here with my lover, and I have everything I need. But, uh, I seem _attached_ to you. Like we were meant. I want to be your ghosty messenger. Will you allow me?" I asked. I was afraid that she would decline my offer, and tell me to leave her alone again, to begone. But, surprisingly, she agreed, and sent me to find her older brother.

As I was leaving towards the town's edge, headlights streamed through my body, as a black vehicle pulled up. That must be her older brother, I guessed, as a man got out, his brows shooting up. I internally shrugged, and pointed towards the town, but more importantly, the shack. Their reunion was short, but very happy. I was happy for them too, they deserved this, truthfully.

Awhile later, after the happy reunion, I was blocked out with salt, until Bella smudged it away in a area, letting me have entrance. She was a savior, really. Anima, also, was granted entrance, and then the salt circle was repaired, and the scheming began. After all of this, it was quick, and emotional. It's hard to explain it all, truly, is.

Then, we were out of there, just out, like any other time. Anima and I, and the others, of course. They just weren't cool enough like me, though. Well, Bella was, but hey, different matter right there, folks. When we were good and settled in a motel room awhile after the Cold Oaks business, Bella tried sending me out for a message to the Cullen family. I looked at her like she was a brick wall.

And then, Bella wanted us ghosts to clean the motel room. Lazy girl! Her father had said the same thing, but really, spooking Dean when he walked in was wonderful, and when the Winchester wrestling match broke out, I was even more thrilled. It was a great time.

**A/N: So, I hope you guys like Jack a little more. He's a really cool guy, in my opinion. Song? I unno yet. Let you know next chapter! -Heather**


	19. Mister Dumb Ass

**A/N: Well, holy hell, look who's alive and kicking for a short chapter of the day? That's right, the loving, freaky, Heather. Guys, I totally have no idea where I have left off with this story, so I'm just going to freaking wing it and see where I end up. Wait, I remember. Who wants to see some wolves!? Here comes Jacob and Leah.**

**LPOV:**

Have you ever wanted to know how fun it was to feel the rush of wind as you ran, it blowing through your fur? Okay, maybe not the fur part, but still, you get where I'm coming from, I do hope. But honestly, what other fun could be had if you could not dream? Sure, I was a dead end, and sure, I was giving hell to Jacob as I kept thinking like I am right now. God, I just love being a shape shifter sometimes, it's just the best thing, you can annoy people via a mind link, you can run fast, you can annoy Jacob, you can scare people, you can annoy Jacob. Did I mention you can annoy Jacob? Oh, I did, well, hot damn, there goes my fun. Ah, hell, who cares, it's fun either way. Hm, what to do, what to do. Well, I'm out of ideas of what else I can honestly, truly say about the shape shifter life. I could talk about my relationships...

_No!_

Fine, Jake, be that way, see if I listen to you. Ah, my relationships, there was this great guy, back in the day, Sam Uley, I know you know the name, he was my everything, he was perfect. He was my air, until my cousin, Emily Young came to visit one day and the sonuvabitch bitch imprinted on her. Ugh! Her, of all the people in the fucking world, her. And what am I left with? All the broken pieces I could have ever wanted in this life. Which, by the way, were originally none at all. So, here I am now, alone, broken, pissed, betrayed, hurt, miserable, and every other sad word under the sun you could ever want to hear in your little, meaningless lives.

_Are you done whining about a guy who doesn't love you anymore, Leah?_

_For now, I guess. Why, what's it to you?_

_As long as you are with me, which I hope is not long, by the way, on this little shindig to find Bella, then I'm going to have to listen to you. _

_You are rude, you know that? But whatever, can we just go now?_

_Yeah, yeah. Race?_

_Sure. I'll win, you know._

_I know, but whatever can I do about that?_

_Nothing._

It was of course, a fair race, as we ran through the damp forests of La Push, on Sam's orders to find Bella for some stupid reason, one that I did not care about, at all. But hey, I won the race, Jacob lost, and I was pretty freaking happy on that front. Whatever.

**JPOV:**

Stupid Leah, always making my life harder than it already is. Why did Sam have to send her of all the people with me? Oh right, I fight with Paul, I don't like Jared, I'd screw around with Quil and Embry, Sam is not fun at all, Brady and Collin are new, and Seth is like a cult follower. See where I'm going with this? Leah is just a basic balance, I guess. Huh. Never thought I would be the one to actually say that, but huh. But uh, I guess that works well enough, until I have to kill her with my bare freaking jaws! Yeah, that's a real threat, and I know she heard it.

_Of course I heard it, dumb ass!_

Ah, wise words from Leah. Sure, she cheers for that on,e but, ugh, when will we be getting where we were supposed to be getting? I have no idea, it can not be that far, can it? God, I hope not, as soon as this trip was over, I was going to go home, and lay on my bed until the apocalypse came down on me. Which, would likely be very soon, you never are allowed a break when you are a shape shifter. It's like the code of law or something, I guess. Oh, who was I even kidding, I have not slept in what felt like a month to me, but was probably only a few days.

_Five days, actually._

_Thank you Miss Annoying._

_Quite welcome._

**A/N: So there you have it, the wolves are on their way to go and find Bella, but you know they're bound to run into something.**

**Heather.**


End file.
